


Новенький

by Anonymous



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Time, OOC, POV Male Character, Rape, Romance, Slice of Life, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта стрёмная история началась довольно банально. Переехал, перешёл в новую школу, окей. Завёл подругу. И получил нож в спину настолько резкий, что несколько сомневаюсь, что она хотела этого на самом деле. Да ещё и одноклассница-недопсихолог странно на меня поглядывает. Подливает масло в огонь всеобщего пиздеца ещё то, что за мою подругу вступается её бывший, который явно отставать от меня так просто не собирается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1. Переезд

**Author's Note:**

> Сразу предупреждаю, это НЕ романтизация изнасилования ;)

Сегодня мы переезжаем. Так не хочется покидать родной город. Город, где я родился… Но кто меня спрашивал? Родителям надоела «наша скучная и однообразная жизнь», плюс они нашли себе новую работу. Теперь ещё в другую школу перехожу… Вообще пиздец. Здесь у меня все друзья, там же я никого не знаю.  
  
Вскоре меня позвала мама. Я схватил сумку и захватил свою гитару в виде топора. С ней можно пережить и переезд, но без неё — никак. Я в последний раз оглядел свою комнату и побежал вниз.  
  
Когда мы были в машине, я достал плеер, надел наушники и закрыл глаза. Несколько часов под музыку пролетели незаметно. Наконец мы приехали. Я посмотрел на наш новый дом. Немного больше, чем старый. Думаю, я привыкну.  
  
Когда с разбором вещей было покончено, я взял свою гитару и начал играть. Играл до тех пор, пока снизу не донёсся возмущённый крик мамы, «что, если этот ор не прекратится, она самолично перережет все струны и сбросит её с балкона». Пришлось прекратить. Эх, только вдохновение пришло. Вот бы моя семья любила рок… Но нет, несбыточные мечты. Через какое-то время меня позвали ужинать, а потом заставили идти спать. Что же, лучше тут не спорить, вставать надо в шесть утра, да и в первый же день опаздывать не хочется. Но, как я ни старался, заснул лишь к четырём.  
  
Утром меня разбудили попытки с двадцатой. Никак не мог проснуться. Встав, я посмотрел на часы и офигел. Я уже опаздываю! Твою мать! Быстро оделся, помылся и убежал в школу.  
  
Линейка только началась. Я отыскал свой 11 «B», хоть и с трудом. М-да. Как же тут скучно. Поскорее бы всё это закончилось.  
  
Через полтора часа (а может, и больше, часов при мне не было) эта пытка завершилась. Все стали расходиться по классам.  
  
— Класс, в этом году у нас новенький — Маршалл Ли, — представила меня классная. Вспомнить бы её имя… — Садись рядом с Марселин, — продолжила она, обращаясь ко мне.  
  
Мне кивнула какая-то брюнетка. Я понял, что это и есть Марселин, и сел рядом с ней. Дальше я особо училку не слушал, а разглядывал свою соседку. Стройная брюнетка с чёрными глазами. Хех, раньше мне подобные попадались на каждом углу. Но эта как будто отличалась от них. Те были похожи на кукол, а она — на меня.  
  
— Хэй, можешь звать меня Марси или Марс, если хочешь, — шёпотом сказала она мне.  
  
— Хорошо. Тогда зови меня Марш или Ли.  
  
— Откуда ты? Я тебя раньше никогда не видела ни в школе, ни в городе.  
  
— Ну, да, мы недавно переехали.  
  
— А откуда?  
  
— Прости, не могу тебе сказать. Пусть это останется тайной.  
  
— Скрытный… Сколько тебе лет?  
  
— Семнадцать. Тебе?  
  
— Шестнадцать. Какие группы тебе нравятся? — Так и хотелось спросить: «Это допрос?»  
  
— Разные. Rammstein, Nirvana, Green Day, Hollywood Undead, Three Days Grace, Bring Me The Horizon, AC/DC. Полный список длинный, так что этого хватит. Всего понемногу слушаю.  
  
— О, да у тебя идеальный музыкальный вкус! Я тоже люблю их, больше всего мне нравятся Bring Me The Horizon.  
  
— Уважуха.  
  
Я посмотрел на остальных одноклассников. Особенно ни на ком мой взгляд надолго не задерживался, кроме одной милой блондинки.  
  
— Кто это?  
  
— Это? А, это Фиона. Вообще редко высовывается, стеснительная немного.  
  
— А эта? — спросил я, указав на какую-то девушку с фиолетовыми волосами.  
  
— Это? Вообще её имя Эмма, но мы зовём её Пупыркой. Она у нас главная сплетница.  
  
Мой взгляд упал на какого-то паренька в розовой одежде и с розовыми волосами.  
  
— Боже, а это что за ужас?  
  
— Лестер. Мы зовём его Гамболлом или Принцом Жвачкой, ибо с этой гадостью он не расстаётся. И… он немного странный. А ещё у него есть сестра. — Марси указала на девушку тоже в розовой одежде и с розовыми волосами. — Это Эмили по прозвищу Бубльгум, или же Принцесса Жвачка. И тоже со странностями. Но оба отличники.  
  
— Понятно…  
  
И здесь не без своих тараканов. Хах, кто бы сомневался.  
  
Когда нас наконец-то отпустили, я пошёл домой. Но там никого не было. Хе, я зря терять времени не буду.  
  
Я поднялся к себе, взял гитару и начал играть. Люблю оставаться один. Никто не мешает, можно спокойно играть…  
  
Когда я закончил, уже было пять часов. Родителей всё ещё не было, я сидел в Интернете и от скуки листал фотографии каких-то девушек. Вдруг выскочила заявка в друзья.  
  
…От Марс.  
  
…Как она меня нашла?!  
  
«Приве-ет :)», — выскочило сообщение.  
  
Я: Привет. Как ты меня нашла?  
  
Марселин: Больше никого с таким именем нет.  
  
Я: Понятно.  
  
Она молчала. Минуты через две пришёл ответ:  
  
М: …Ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебе писала, что ли?  
  
Я: Нет, просто неожиданно немного. Редко мне кто-то пишет.  
  
М: Хм, ясно. Кстати, а ты знаешь, что я живу напротив тебя?  
  
…Странно, что я её не заметил. Так домой спешил, что ли?  
  
Я: Теперь знаю)  
  
М: Не хочешь ли зайти? Дома никого нет, можем в приставку поиграть.  
  
Я почувствовал голод. А холодильник был пустой, это я помню.  
  
Я: А у тебя есть еда?  
  
М: Есть, не волнуйся) Так зайдёшь? А то мне скучно.  
  
Я: Подожди две минуты.  
  
Я захлопнул ноут, спустился, обулся и вышел. Быстро подошёл к нужному дому и постучался.  
  
Марси мне открыла и кивнула с улыбкой.  
  
— Привет, заходи.  
  
— Привет ещё раз, — улыбнулся я.  
  
Так с приставкой и пиццей мы просидели до восьми.  
  
— Марс, а где твои родители? — спросил я. Мне показалось странным, что их до сих пор нет.  
  
— Они на две недели свалили в Канаду, — сказала Марселин, не отрываясь от игры.  
  
— Везёт тебе. Мои на меня вечно орут, когда я играю на гитаре или слушаю музыку.  
  
— Та же фигня. Но они часто уезжают, поэтому я редко их вижу.  
  
— Слушай, может, я у тебя поживу?  
  
Марси засмеялась. Я отвлёкся, и она тут же меня убила.  
  
— Блин!  
  
Марселин усмехнулась. Такое чувство, что она специально это делает.  
  
— Играем ещё раз?  
  
— Давай.  
  
Так мы просидели ещё часа два. Потом я попрощался с ней и пошёл домой. Родители мои, понятно, уже вернулись.  
  
— Где ты был?! — сразу начала орать мама.  
  
— У одноклассницы. Она напротив нас живёт.  
  
— А предупредить никак?  
  
— Мы же волнуемся, где ты.  
  
— Ну, вы меня тоже не предупреждаете, когда вернётесь, — не сдержался я.  
  
— Не разговаривай так с нами!  
  
Не очень сильная пощёчина. Мама только это может сделать. Даже наказать нормально не может. Правда, попытки были. Запирала дома, я сбегал через окно. Прятала мою гитару, но я её всё равно находил. Правда, отец мог пару раз врезать, но чтобы прям избить — такого не было.  
  
— Останешься сегодня без ужина. И чтоб из комнаты не выходил.  
  
— Да больно надо, — сказал я, быстро поднялся и заперся у себя. Из-за такой ерунды злятся. Я достал плеер, надел наушники и так и заснул под музыку.


	2. Глава 2. Первый день

Когда я проснулся, было почти пять утра. Солнце ещё не встало. Спать больше не хотелось. Я умылся и спустился вниз. Из комнаты родителей доносилось тихое похрапывание. Я подошёл к плите и стал варить себе кофе. Когда он сварился, я поднялся к себе и вышел на балкон. Солнце вот-вот должно было встать. Я пил кофе, смотрел на рассвет и думал о всякой ерунде. К примеру, какой будет сегодняшний день? Вчера одноклассники не успели со мной толком познакомиться. Уроков не было, перемен тоже. Вчера они только узнали о моём существовании. Сегодня решится моя дальнейшая судьба: либо меня будут весь год гнобить, либо они меня примут. Не сразу стану полноценным участником стаи, но и не попаду в изгои. Всё будет зависеть от моего поведения. От того, как я себя покажу.  
  
Допив кофе, я ещё некоторое время смотрел на солнце, щурясь. Вскоре мне это надоело, и я зашёл в комнату. Ещё слишком рано. У меня было полно времени, поэтому я пошёл в душ. Долго стоял под горячей струёй воды, что-то напевая. Можно никуда не торопиться. Выйдя оттуда, я посмотрел на часы. Семь. Как раз родители проснутся. А то что-то есть захотелось… Я покидал в сумку учебники и стал ждать, пока меня позовут. Вскоре меня окликнули, и я побежал вниз.  
  
— Доброе утро, — бросила мне мама, словно вчера ничего не было. — Садись есть.  
  
— Доброе… — ответил я, немного офигев, и сел за стол.  
  
Отец окинул меня уничтожающим взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Атмосфера в доме напряжённая. Я быстро доел свой омлет и буквально убежал в школу. По дороге уже успел несколько раз пожалеть, что не зашёл за Марселин. Теперь придётся искать этот чёртов кабинет истории (или что там у них на первом уроке?) либо кого-то из одноклассников. Хотя… Можно подождать её. Я так и сделал. Мимо проходили другие школьники, косо на меня поглядывая. Ещё бы, впервые меня видят. Вскоре пришла и Марси. Увидев меня, она улыбнулась и сама подбежала ко мне.  
  
— Привет!  
  
— Привет, — в ответ улыбнулся я.  
  
— Ты меня ждал?  
  
— Да…  
  
— Понятно, пошли.  
  
Она схватила меня за руку и повела к кабинету. Со стороны выглядело немного странно. Наконец мы пришли.  
  
— Запоминай дорогу. Школа большая, много похожих коридоров, легко заблудиться новенькому вроде тебя.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Мы зашли в кабинет и сели за вторую парту. В классе было шумно, кто-то кидал во всех бумажки, кто-то что-то обсуждал. Марси развернулась ко мне:  
  
— Хэй, Марш, я тут подумываю вечеринку устроить. — Она посмотрела на меня, сверкнув глазами. От её взгляда мне стало не по себе. — Как тебе эта идея?  
  
— Я всеми конечностями «за». А когда?  
  
— Я ещё не решила. Но точно на этой неделе. Ты поможешь мне подготовиться?  
  
— Конечно. — Люблю вечеринки, что поделать? Отличный шанс побыстрее вписаться в эту компанию.  
  
Прозвенел звонок, но никто не обратил на него внимания. Только когда зашла училка, тогда все замолчали. Уроки шли один за другим. На перерывах ко мне подходили и знакомились. Так у меня появились ещё приятели — Финн, Эш, Энн и Мэтт. Первый, кажется, брат-близнец Фионы. А второй чем-то похож на Марси. Я пока ещё не понял, чем именно, правда. У него белые волосы и почти серая кожа. Хех. Только мне показалось, что он на меня странно посмотрел… Последние два — как ходячие факелы, до такой степени ярко-рыжие и загорелые.  
  
Уроки закончились. Я стоял у выхода и ждал Марси. Ей нужно было сдать какие-то там долги. Мимо меня снова проходили школьники. Внезапно там мелькнул знакомый силуэт. Фиона. Она подошла ко мне.  
  
— Привет. Ты Маршалл, верно?  
  
— Ну, допустим. Чего надо?  
  
Похоже, такого грубого ответа она не ожидала. Но любезничать я ни с кем не намерен, я её не знаю даже.  
  
— Я просто хотела познакомиться… Я Фиона. Ты с моим братом уже познакомился, да?  
  
— Да. Что-то ещё?  
  
— …  
  
— Свободна. — Она ушла. Как раз подошла Марселин.  
  
— Ты всё? — Она кивнула.  
  
— Зачем Фи к тебе подходила?  
  
— Познакомиться хотела. Пошли?  
  
— Пошли. Сегодня я к тебе приду, м?  
  
— Да ну, зачем? У меня приставки нет, да и родители с непонятным графиком работы; если они дома, то не думаю, что они будут рады гостям без предупреждения.  
  
— Так позвони, — пожала плечами Марси.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Набрал номер. Гудки…  
  
— Не отвечают…  
  
— Значит, что они заняты, а раз заняты — на работе.  
  
— Логично. Пошли.  
  
По дороге мы заскочили в магазин, купили несколько пачек чипсов и две литровые бутылки колы. Потом пошли ко мне. Как Марси и предполагала, никого дома не было. Мы поднялись ко мне в комнату. На кровати лежала гитара, которую я забыл убрать.  
  
— Офигеть! Это твоя? — Марселин кинулась к ней и взяла в руки.  
  
— Да…  
  
— Знаешь, у меня тоже есть похожая гитара-топор. Я могу тебе показать завтра.  
  
— Серьёзно? Откуда она у тебя?  
  
— Э-э-э, этот топор был чем-то вроде семейной реликвии, а потом я сделала из него гитару. Отец до сих пор недоволен, хах.  
  
— Мои бы меня убили за такое. — Марселин рассмеялась.  
  
— Сыграй что-нибудь. Хочу послушать.  
  
Сыграть? Впервые меня просят об этом.  
  
— Хм, ну, ладно.  
  
Я взял гитару и начал петь, хотя о последнем меня не просили:  
  
— Тяжело ступая в рыцарских доспехах,  
Молча к её дому я подходил,  
Благородным видом понравиться хотел я  
Женщине, которую очень любил!  
Мы из дурки ночью убежали,  
Я и мой приятель — Лёня-де Сад,  
Хоть друг друга сильно уважали,  
Расставаться с ним был я рад!  
  
В дверь твою я буду ломиться  
Хоть до самого утра,  
Мне так нужно объясниться,  
Как меня ты узнать не смогла?!  
Я же рыцарь, я всех красивее,  
Я готов покорить тебя!  
Ну, открой мне дверь скорее,  
Ну, давай, пусти же меня!!!  
  
Она любить хотела реального мужчину,  
А я просто психом был для неё,  
В этом находил я главную причину,  
Чтобы доказать, что это враньё!  
Дверь её ломая, стены сотрясая,  
В дом её ворваться я так хочу.  
Что же ты, родная, мне не открываешь?!  
Я на всю округу кричу!  
  
В дверь твою я буду ломиться  
Хоть до самого утра,  
Мне так нужно объясниться,  
Как меня ты узнать не смогла?!  
Я же рыцарь, я всех красивее,  
Я готов покорить тебя!  
Ну, открой мне дверь скорее,  
Ну, давай, пусти же меня!!!  
  
Ни возьмись откуда, стража налетела,  
Раскидать их всех я не смог,  
Женщина моя с ужасом смотрела,  
Как меня сажают в «Козелок».  
  
В дверь твою я буду ломиться  
Хоть до самого утра,  
Мне так нужно объясниться,  
Как меня ты узнать не смогла?!  
Я же рыцарь, я всех красивее,  
Я готов покорить тебя!  
Ну, открой мне дверь скорее,  
Ну, давай, пусти же меня!!!  
  
В дверь твою я буду ломиться  
Хоть до самого утра,  
Мне так нужно объясниться,  
Как меня ты узнать не смогла?!  
Я же рыцарь, я всех красивее,  
Я готов покорить тебя!  
Ну, открой мне дверь скорее,  
Ну, давай, пусти же меня!!! *  
  
— Классно! Не знала, что ты ещё и песни сочиняешь!  
  
— А ты?  
  
— Ну, тоже… Немного. Часто каверы делаю.  
  
— Ясно. Сыграй тогда своё что-то, — сказал я и протянул ей гитару.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
  
You hurt where you sleep  
And you sleep where you lie  
Now you're in deep and  
And now you're gonna cry  
You got a woman to your left  
And a boy to the right  
Start to sweat so hold me tight  
  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
I don't know what I'm on  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
But baby it's all gone  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
Somebody is in my head again  
Somebody mixed my medicine again, again  
  
I'll drink what you leak  
And I'll smoke what you sigh  
Straight across the room with a look in your eye  
I got a man to the left and a girl to the right  
Start to sweat so hold me tight  
  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
I don't know what I'm on  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
But baby it's all gone  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
Somebody is in my head again  
Somebody mixed my medicine again, again  
  
There's a tiger in the room  
and a baby in the closet  
Pour another drink mom  
I don't even want it  
Then I turn around and think I see  
Someone that looks like you  
  
You hurt where you sleep  
Sleep where you lie  
You're in deep  
You're gonna cry  
You got a woman to your left  
And a boy to the right  
Start to sweat so hold me tight  
  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
I don't know what I'm on  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
But baby it's all gone  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
Somebody is in my head again  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
Again. Again. Again  
Again. Again. Again  
Again. Again. Again  
  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
Somebody is in my head again  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
Again. Again.**  
  
Пока Марси пела, я успел отметить, какой у неё хороший голос.  
  
— Ну как? — спросила она, когда закончила.  
  
— Хорошо… Марси, а ты уже придумала, когда вечеринку устроить?  
  
— Думаю, лучше в пятницу.  
  
— А ты до этого их устраивала?  
  
— Раз пять. Утомляет это дело, если они чуть ли не каждый день.  
  
— Соглашусь. Чем займёмся?  
  
— У тебя есть какой-то классный ужастик?  
  
— «Человеческая многоножка». Подойдёт?  
  
— Да. Давай его посмотрим.  
  
Мы спустились вниз и стали смотреть. Жутковатый фильмец. Но мне нормально, Марси, кажется, тоже. Когда мы досмотрели фильм, уже было семь. Марселин вспомнила про уроки и убежала домой, мне ничего не оставалось, как засесть за них тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, кстати, я знаю, что песни не их, просто в рассказе типа они их придумали~  
> *Король и Шут — Рыцарь.  
> **The Pretty Reckless — My Medicine.


	3. Глава 3. Прогулка с Фионой

Сев за стол, я достал алгебру. Ненавижу её… Может, в Интернете ответы поискать? Я так и сделал, параллельно сидя в соцсетях. И тут мне пришло сообщение.  
  
Марси: О, привет :)   
  
Я: Привет :)   
  
М: Что делаешь?  
  
Я: Пытаюсь сделать алгебру. А ты?  
  
М: Тоже.  
  
М: Слушай, у меня идея. Давай ты делаешь одни предметы, я — другие, а потом напишем ответы сюда?  
  
Я: Алгебру берёшь ты, я там не шарю вообще.  
  
М: Тогда на тебе химия ;)   
  
Я: А на тебе — биология.  
  
М: Тебе — инглиш.  
  
Я: Ещё что-то осталось?  
  
М: Нет, как раз поровну =)   
  
Я: Угу.  
  
Справились мы за час, как ни странно. Доделав уроки, мы общались на разные темы. Говорили то о музыке, то о школе, то анекдоты друг другу рассказывали. И тут мне пришла заявка в друзья… От Фионы. В общих друзьях Марселин. Что ей надо от меня?  
  
Фиона: Привет.  
  
Я: Ну… Типа привет.  
  
Ф: Как тебе первый день у нас?  
  
Я: Бывало и хуже, так что нормально.  
  
Ф: Ты не из этого города?  
  
Я: Нет, а что?  
  
Ф: Мы могли бы пойти погулять, я бы тебе всё показала, если ты не против.  
  
Я: Можно.  
  
«Хотя такие предложения обычно парни девушкам делают, а не наоборот. А ты смелая», — добавил я мысленно.  
  
Я: А когда?  
  
Ф: Ты сейчас занят?  
  
Что бы ей ответить? Может, Марси позвать? Или обе обидятся? А если я сейчас с Фионой пойду, обидится вторая? А если я откажусь, обидится Фи? Ох… Что ни делай, всё равно кто-то обидится. Решил спросить у Марселин.  
  
Я: Чел, меня тут Фиона гулять зовёт. Идти или нет? И если идти, ты с нами?  
  
М: Ни фига… Когда успела-то? О_О Иди, если хочешь, но у меня нет настроения. Я б дома посидела.  
  
Я: Ты не обидишься?  
  
М: Нет.  
  
Я: Слава Ситису.  
  
М: Ситису? Скайримовец? О_о  
  
Я: Немного ;)   
  
  
Я: Нет, не занят. Можем идти.  
  
Ф: Хорошо. А где ты живёшь?  
  
Я написал ей адрес.  
  
Ф: О, моя улица рядом. Минут через десять буду.  
  
Я быстро переоделся. Надел рваные джинсы и красную рубашку. Давно я так не одевался… Распрощался с Марселин, спустился вниз, обулся, вышел из дома и стал ждать.  
  
Вскоре я заметил её. Она — пока нет. Ищет, видимо. Я закрыл дверь и сам пошёл Фионе навстречу.  
  
— О, привет, — сказала она и улыбнулась.  
  
— Привет. Ты извини меня за то, что днём было.  
  
— Да ладно, забей.  
  
— Куда пойдём? — спросил я.  
  
— Может, в парк?  
  
— Хорошо. Пошли.  
  
Мы направились в сторону парка. По дороге зашли в магазин за мороженым. Для полной «романтики» только луны и гитары не хватало, хех.  
  
Фи повела меня в парк. Он был небольшой. Несколько аллей, пара фонтанов, умудрились даже впихнуть маленькое подобие луна-парка. И ещё куча ерунды. Вроде избушки на курьих ножках, трёх стрёмных мужиков из дерева, барана на скале, пары мостиков, нескольких площадок для детей. И при этом он не был большим, если сравнить его с парком из моего старого города. Однако в нём было ерунды не меньше. Но Фионе тут нравилось. Не вытаскивать же её силой.  
  
— Тут красиво…  
  
— Ага…  
  
— Тебе тут нравится?  
  
— Да, — соврал я.  
  
— И мне.  
  
Так мы гуляли целый час. Медленно, не спеша. Когда парк закончился, мы дальше просто ходили по ночному городу. Кажется, это место никогда не спит. Огни, фонари. Машины туда-сюда ездят. Если парк находится в центре, то я не удивлюсь.  
  
Потихоньку мы шли домой. Было уже десять вечера. Я проводил Фи домой и сам пошёл к себе. В окнах горел свет. Родители вернулись…  
  
Я зашёл внутрь. Предки сделали вид, будто меня и нет. Тем лучше для меня. Поднялся к себе и заперся. Потом рухнул на кровать и просто смотрел в потолок, думая о чём-то своём. О школе. О Марси. О Фионе. О сегодняшнем дне. О прогулке. О нелепом свидании, если его можно так назвать. О родителях же я вспомнил тогда, когда в дверь постучались. Открыл. Мама.  
  
— Маршалл, я хочу с тобой поговорить.  
  
И она тут же зашла, закрыв дверь, и села на кровать. Я сел на диван.  
  
— Я понимаю, что тебе плохо из-за того, что мы переехали, но это не значит, что нужно шляться чёрт знает где и приходить чёрт знает во сколько.  
  
Я усмехнулся, но так, чтобы она не заметила.  
  
— Мам. Мне уже не пятнадцать лет. Да и сейчас не так поздно.  
  
— Ага, ага. Сначала эти прогулки до поздней ночи, потом начнёшь пить, курить, потом наркотики, а потом и проститутки, да?!  
  
Меня слегка удивил её список. Проституток я бы в начало поставил, ибо ну не могут они быть хуже наркотиков и сигарет. Но не суть.  
  
— Ты преувеличиваешь.  
  
— Допустим. Тогда где ты был?  
  
— Я гулял со своей одноклассницей. Она показывала мне город.  
  
Я, конечно, мог бы из вредности ещё попререкаться, но сейчас мне хотелось одного: чтобы меня оставили в покое.  
  
— Кто она?  
  
— Ты её не знаешь. Тебе её имя всё равно ничего не скажет. Так что давай просто прекратим этот бессмысленный разговор.  
  
Такого ответа от меня не ожидали ни я, ни мама. Она долго сверлила меня взглядом, а потом вдруг сказала:  
  
— Хорошо. Но мы ещё вернёмся к этому разговору.  
  
Мама вышла, закрыв за собой дверь. Я лёг на кровать и не заметил, как уснул.


	4. Глава 4. Вечеринка

Утро началось с маминого крика. Как оказалось, я опять проспал. Забив на душ и завтрак, я быстро оделся и выскочил из дома. До уроков оставалось всего пять минут. Я ни в жизни сам нужный кабинет не найду, если только не повезёт наткнуться на кого-то из одноклассников. Я бежал сломя голову и умудрился столкнуться с училкой в коридоре. Бля…  
  
— Извините, — быстро сказал я и уже собрался идти дальше, но она окликнула меня:  
  
— Маршалл Ли.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Мне кажется, вам стоит поторопиться. Вы сейчас должны быть на моём уроке, разве нет?  
  
— Возможно. Я ещё путаюсь.  
  
— Расписание висит там, — она указала на какую-то стену.  
  
Так, 11 «В». Химия, 17-й кабинет. Блин. Нет, только не это! Я сомневаюсь, что правильно её вчера сделал, пусть и с помощью Гугла и Марс. Почему же я не забил? Потому что тогда мне реально все струны могут перерезать. А их так просто не заменить, каждая ведь звучит как-то по-особенному.  
  
Сзади меня окликнул знакомый голос.  
  
— Марш, привет! Тоже опоздал?  
  
Я обернулся.  
  
— Привет, ага. Где семнадцатый кабинет?  
  
— Пошли, покажу, — Марс повела меня. Чувство тревоги усиливалось с каждым шагом.  
  
Как только мы зашли, прозвенел звонок. Мы сели вместе. Начался урок. Училка была как раз та, с которой я столкнулся в коридоре. Насколько я помнил, в старших классах домашку уже не проверяют, как и было в моей старой школе, но здесь всё было наоборот. Угадайте, кого спросили первым? Правильно, меня, потому что училка решила начать с конца, где новеньких обычно и записывают. Я стал тупо читать то, что накорябал вчера в тетради. Ответил на четвёрку. Марселин, соответственно, тоже.  
  
Я посмотрел на Фиону. Она как-то странно вырядилась. Футболка с вырезом и короткая юбка. А ещё она надела белую шапку с заячьими ушами, из-под которой была видна только чёлка. Фи заметила, что я пялюсь на неё, вопросительно посмотрела, мол, что со мной не так, тебе что-то не нравится? Уткнувшись в учебник, я иногда украдкой посматривал на её грудь и ножки. А она ничего.  


***

  
На переменах мы раздавали приглашения. Марси забыла сказать, что уже сделала их. Мы определились с датой. В субботу. У нас сутки на подготовку, но мы успеем.  
  
Вдруг ко мне подошла Фиона.  
  
— Маршалл.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Не иди туда лучше… Для своего же блага.  
  
— О чём ты?  
  
— Просто… Марси любит разыгрывать новичков. Она притворяется, что подружилась с ними, но на самом деле это просто уловка. Она любит их публично унижать.  
  
Я удивился. Не может быть такого. Она действительно ведёт себя как друг. Ты врёшь.  
  
— А у тебя есть доказательства?  
  
— Можешь спросить любого другого. Хотя навряд ли тебе кто-то скажет, потому что они в курсе.  
  
— Мне кажется, ты просто ревнуешь.  
  
Фи покраснела.  
  
— Да нет же! Как ты не понимаешь, что я помочь тебе пытаюсь? Ладно, делай как знаешь! — она явно разозлилась и ушла.  
  
Теперь ко мне подошла обеспокоенная Марс.  
  
— Что она хотела от тебя?  
  
— Да так, тетрадь попросить хотела.  
  
Она успокоилась. А если?.. Нет.  
  
— Ты уже все раздал?  
  
— Да, а ты?  
  
— Тоже.  
  
— Тогда я домой.  
  
— Постой, у нас же ещё один урок.  
  
— Физ-ра не самый важный предмет, за прогул мне ничего не будет.  
  
— Отпросись хотя бы. Скажи, что тебе плохо.  
  
— Ладно, — я закатил глаза. Мне хотелось поскорее прийти домой и поиграть. В последние дни я почти не прикасался к ней, надо это исправлять.  


***

  
Домой я не бежал, а летел. Там никого не было. Зашибись! Кинув рюкзак в угол и даже не разувшись, я забежал в свою комнату и схватил гитару. Настроил её. Перебирая струны, я наигрывал чертовски знакомые, но любимые аккорды.  
  
— Reise, Reise, Seemann, reise!  
Jeder tuts auf seine Weise  
Der eine stösst den Speer zum Mann  
Der andere zum Fische dann  
  
Reise, Reise, Seemann, reise!  
Und die Wellen weinen leise  
In ihrem Blute steckt ein Speer  
Blute leise in das Meer*.  
  
Я наслаждался музыкой. Я стал её частью. Мы были одним целым с моим инструментом. Вдруг в дверь постучались. Но я не собирался прерываться хоть на секунду.  
  
Внутрь зашла Марс. Я поперхнулся воздухом от неожиданности, а рука слетела со струн и едва не порвала одну.  
  
— Как и зачем ты зашла сюда?  
  
— Во-первых, ты дверь не запер, во-вторых, ты же мне помочь собирался, в-третьих, ты очень громкий.  
  
— Да… Точно… Пошли.  
  
— Ты бы мог её с собой взять, и мы бы вдвоём что-нибудь сыграли. Для всех.  
  
— Я не против, но… Я ни разу так не делал. Чтобы не опозориться, нужно репетировать.  
  
— Не волнуйся, у нас хватит времени, нам же не нужно придумывать. Пошли, Марш.  
  
Я отложил гитару и пошёл за Марселин. Надо было убраться, еду заказать, ещё по мелочи что-то.  


***

  
Как бы сложно это ни было, но мы постарались на славу. Марс не в первый раз их устраивает. И приятно смотреть. Все довольны, похоже. Но Фионы нигде не было. А меня никто так и не унизил, хотя прошло уже много времени. Видимо, она соврала, но оно и к лучшему. Только Марселин ходила какая-то не очень весёлая, пусть и пыталась это скрыть. На все мои вопросы она отмахивалась.  
  
Вскоре нам надо было вместе сыграть. А выбрали мы песню брингов — «The House of Wolves». Петь, понятное дело, нужно было мне. Немного нервничаю, я даже перед маленькой аудиторией не играл.  
  
Мы вдвоём вышли. Все смотрели только на нас. Чертовски знакомые ноты.  
  
— Show me a sign, show me a reason to give,  
A solitary fuck about your god damn beliefs  
Iʼm going blind, but one thingʼs clear  
Death is the only salvation youʼll fear, — мой голос слегка дрожал.  
  
Когда мы доиграли, Марси сделала странный жест рукой. Я хотел спуститься, но… Что-то вылилось на меня и стало стекать вниз. Что за?! Я посмотрел вниз. Кровь. Взглянул наверх. Перевёрнутое ведро. Ну конечно! Об этом же меня и предупреждали! Дрянь ты, Марселин.  
  
Минуту у всех был шок, а потом все начали ржать. После произошло совсем что-то необъяснимое. Марс где-то взяла ножницы, подошла ко мне и перерезала половину струн. В горле образовался ком. Хотелось убить её на месте, но я сдерживал себя. Им это только больше понравится.  
  
Я молча вышел (даже не выбежал) и пошёл домой. Предки в гостях, оно и к лучшему. Заперся в ванной и посмотрел на себя. Я был похож на какого-то маньяка из фильма ужасов. Волосы слиплись, а про одежду и говорить нечего. Я залез в ванну и стал смывать всё это. Прохладный душ немного остудил меня, но всё равно хотелось убить её. Это несправедливо.  
  
Надев свою любимую красную рубашку в клетку и джинсы, я спустился вниз и достал из холодильника бутылку пива. Я всегда становился злым после алкоголя, и это не зависело от количества выпитого. А ещё я не собирался это так просто оставлять. Я быстро осушил её. Мне было насрать, что скажут родоки. Уже ничего не сделают со струнами, Марс постаралась.  
  
Он потихоньку заполнял мой разум, но я ещё соображал трезво. Я вышел из дома. Эти мудаки ещё веселились, кто бы сомневался. Я зашёл внутрь, и меня заметили.  
  
— Что, мало, ещё захотелось? — спросил какой-то пиздюк. Не бойся, подраться мы с тобой успеем, когда совсем крышу алкоголь снесёт, но сейчас у меня цель другая.  
  
Проигнорировав его, я пошёл дальше. То и дело слышались оскорбления. Едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не набить им морду.  
  
А вот и она, наша «королева вечера». Тварь. Мразь. Дрянь. Резко схватил её за руку и потащил в коридор, где народу поменьше. Она ещё или уже ничего толком не соображала. Тоже выпила, по запаху чую.  
  
— Пусти! Куда ты тащишь меня? — Марселин стала вырываться, но я крепко держал её. Шлюха.  
  
В её глазах читался страх. Да, бойся меня, сука, я же и кости могу переломать. Или что похуже.  
  
Я потащил её дальше. Открыл пинком первую попавшуюся дверь. Там не было никого, что странно. Я же знаю, что бывает на таких вечеринках: парочки по комнатам разбредаются, а потом… сами понимаете.  
  
Закинув её на кровать, закрыл дверь на замок. Марси тут же вскочила и кинулась к выходу, но я преградил её дорогу.  
  
— Далеко бежишь, сучка?! — я опрокинул её на кровать. Она извивалась подо мной и пыталась вырваться, даже пару раз пнула, но не очень сильно, и кусалась.  
  
— Отпусти! Я буду кричать!  
  
— Да кто тебя услышит?! А если и услышит, ты думаешь, кучка бухих придурков хоть что-то сообразит и кинется спасать тебя?  
  
Я стянул с неё футболку, хотя Марселин и пыталась мне помешать. После я связал ей руки за спиной её же футболкой. Она всё так же продолжала дёргаться и звать на помощь. Думаешь, кто-то придёт? Как бы не так, мразь!  
  
Я стал грубо ласкать её грудь. К её действиям прибавились возмущения.  
  
— Идиот! Прекрати немедленно! — кричала Марс. Я промолчал, а после стянул с неё штаны.  
  
— Ты девственница? — В этот раз игнорировала меня она. — Молчание — знак согласия.  
  
Я засунул ей внутрь два пальца. Какая же она узкая… Марселин выгнулась и простонала. Нравится, мразь, да? Я стал двигать их, но больше ни одного звука от неё не услышал, хотя текла, как последняя шлюха. Сдерживаешь их? Специально злишь меня, да?  
  
Я вытащил пальцы. У меня даже не встал, настолько жалко и низко она выглядела. Пришлось дрочить. Всё равно она уже была не в состоянии убежать.  
  
Я раздвинул ей ноги.  
  
— Подожди… Я…  
  
Даже не стал дослушивать и резко вошёл в неё. Ощущения сложно передать словами. Всё же это и у меня был первый раз. Марс закричала и вцепилась руками в простыню. Я даже видел кровь. После я стал делать резкие толчки. Марселин вскрикивала после каждого моего движения. Я старался доставить этой суке как можно больше боли.  
  
Вскоре она перестала так орать. Понятия не имею, получала ли она удовольствие, но я реально кайфовал. Даже не знаю, от чего больше: от чувства мести или из-за того, что я был первым. Почувствовав, что скоро кончу, я вышел из неё и с помощью руки довёл себя до оргазма. Потом я посмотрел на Марселин. Она дрожала и плакала. Мне её совсем не было жаль. Злость потихоньку начала отступать. Я туже затянул узлы на руках, а после навалился на неё (убежит ещё) и заснул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отсылка к «Кэрри». Кто читал/смотрел, тот поймёт. И сюжет этой главы такой оригинальный, ога.  
> *Перепутал название песни, ибо в час ночи писал хд Rammstein — «Reise, Reise».


	5. Глава 5. Последствия

Когда я проснулся, у меня слегка болела голова. Странно, вроде немного же выпил… Что вчера вообще было? Вставать не хотелось. С трудом открыв глаза, я чуть не упал с кровати. Рядом со мной лежала Марс. Заглянул под одеяло. Догадки только подтвердились. Я начал вспоминать. Я её изнасиловал вчера. Точно… Ох… Твою мать. В здравом уме я бы такое не сделал. Посмотрел ещё раз на Марселин. Спит без задних ног. Я встал, осторожно перегнулся через неё, взял свою рубашку, бесшумно достал свои джинсы из угла и тихо-тихо вышел из комнаты, после чего оделся и направился к выходу. Половина народу ещё осталась в доме. Кто-то вообще на полу спал. Самая моя нелюбимая часть вечеринок.  
  
Я пошёл к себе. Надеюсь, она и не вспомнит ничего. Посмотрел на наручные часы. Семь. Вот это я рано. Надеюсь, предки спят.  
  
Тихонько открыв дверь, я зашёл внутрь и поднялся к себе. Ох… Хочу в душ. А если она всё помнит? Надеюсь, никому не скажет. Впрочем, я же не кончал внутрь, фиг докажет. Но всё-таки не хочется прослыть насильником. Надо ещё что-то со струнами делать. Но у меня почти пусто в кармане… Блин, да не стоили они того. Это жёстко.  
  
Выйдя из душа, я лёг на кровать, смотря в потолок. Мне завтра в школу идти. Вообще не хочу. Стрёмно представлять, что будет. Может, прогулять? Я зевнул. Или через Фиону узнать?  


***

  
Интрига пересилила. Я направлялся к школе, но с каждым шагом моя уверенность улетучивалась. Нужно запугать её. Перестать быть для неё хорошеньким. Быть тем Маршаллом Ли, для которого не существует тормозов. Хотя я завязал с этим, но, видимо, придётся вновь пробудить свою тёмную сторону. А может, она всё-таки ничего не помнит? Но вряд ли. Не успела бы столько выпить. Эх, либо повезёт, либо нет. Я вошёл внутрь.  
  
Вопреки моим ожиданиям, надо мной никто не смеялся. Кто-то смотрел с уважением, кто-то — со страхом, кто-то — с презрением, а остальным было всё равно. Я искал свой кабинет.  
  
Когда я зашёл, на меня толком никто не обращал внимания, лишь Марси посмотрела на меня. В её взгляде была такая боль, что мне захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Училка сказала мне, что она попросила меня отсадить от неё. В итоге я сел рядом с Фионой. Кажется, она была одной из тех, кому всё равно.  
  
— Я же предупреждала, — тихо сказала она, когда урок начался.  
  
— Я один не вижу в этом ничего смешного?  
  
— Не один. Ты читал «Кэрри»?  
  
— Э… Нет. Не люблю читать, я больше на фильмы.  
  
— По Кингу хорошее обычно не снимают, но речь не об этом. Они оригинальностью не отличились. Там главную героиню облили свиной кровью на выпускном.  
  
— Ты думаешь, кто-то из них читал?  
  
— Маршалл, — шикнула на меня училка, — ещё одно слово, и урок вы проведёте в коридоре.  
  
— Просто я сомневаюсь в этом, — как можно тише сказал я.  
  
— У Марселин огромная библиотека дома.  
  
— Я не бегал по всем комнатам.  
  
— Маршалл Ли, выйдите из класса!  
  
— Да блин! — Я встал и вышел за дверь. Почему ей ни слова не сказали? Да и мало ли остальных любителей поболтать? При чём тут я? Я же тихо.  
  
Вдруг дверь открылась.  
  
— Марш? Я отпросилась выйти. Теперь о моём существовании забудут как минимум на один урок.  
  
— Ага, — без особого интереса ответил я.  
  
— Ты не боишься, что она тебе отомстит? — с нескрываемым любопытством спросила Фиона.  
  
— А, так она всё-таки всем рассказала, что я её трахнул?  
  
— Конечно, а ты думаешь, просто так над тобой никто не смеётся? Стоп, что ты сделал?! — её глаза стали размером с тарелку. Вот дерьмо. Похоже, она что-то рассказала, но явно не то, что я её изнасиловал.  
  
— Э… Неважно…  
  
— Маршалл, ты в своём уме?! Тебя же посадить могут! — Фиона схватилась руками за голову.  
  
— Пусть докажут. Да и я нетрезвый был, так что контролировать себя в полной мере не мог.  
  
— Но так нельзя!  
  
— Я знаю. Что она сказала?  
  
Фиона отвела взгляд в сторону, будто боясь сказать. Она нервно сглотнула, а после ответила:  
  
— Что ты её избил. С тобой Эш теперь разобраться хочет.  
  
— О, защитники нашлись. Это который с белыми волосами? — Фиона кивнула.  
  
— Он же бывший парень Марселин…  
  
— Догадываюсь, почему бывший, — перебил я её.  
  
— Вовсе нет. Она не стерва.  
  
— А до этого ты мне говорила совершенно другое, — вспомнил я её предостережение.  
  
— Я лишь сказала, что она притворяется хорошенькой, но я не говорила, что она стерва, шлюха и тому подобное. Не бывает чёрных и белых людей. И в ней наверняка есть хорошие стороны. Просто общество требует быть жёстким, унижать слабых, вот она и сломалась, — говорила это Фиона с каким-то странным блеском в глазах.  
  
— Ты случайно на психолога идти не собираешься?  
  
— Нет. Мне кажется, это очевидно, — она посмотрела на меня, как будто я идиота кусок.  
  
— Откуда ты это знаешь?  
  
— В старшей школе только собирали класс. Никто толком никого не знал. И… тогда мне удалось с ней немного поговорить. Она была тихой, спокойной. Вполне нормальной, в общем-то. Выглядела она совсем иначе. Не следила за собой. Её доставали. Училась она ещё кое-как. Так весь год было. Но в десятом классе она сильно изменилась. После летних каникул я её сначала даже не узнала. На заморыша она не была похожа, стала нормально одеваться, а не обноски носить. И в том году к нам парень новый перешёл. Как же его звали-то? Не помню, хоть убей.  
  
— Неважно, продолжай, — поторопил я Фиону.  
  
— Так вот, над ним издеваться стали. Чтобы не отличаться от стада, Марселин решила сделать то же самое. Она с ним встречалась для вида, а потом при всех сказала, что это был прикол. После этого он перевёлся. Посреди года к нам девочка перешла. Она, одноклассница и двое парней из параллели завели её в угол и избили. Один из них был то ли из богатой семьи, то ли ещё что, так что им всё с рук сошло. Она месяц в больнице пролежала. Когда она вернулась… Блин, так вспоминать не хочу. Противно мне.  
  
— Говори.  
  
— Ладно. Если что, ты узнал не от меня. В общем, на физкультуре она переодевалась, они украли у неё одежду и заставили бегать по всей школе голой.  
  
— Жесть. А зачем она после больницы-то пошла туда?  
  
— Требования такие, что всё равно переодеваться надо. Не цепляйся к словам. Теперь ты понял, почему я тебя предупредить пыталась?  
  
— Да уж… А что с ней сейчас?  
  
Фиона помедлила.  
  
— Покончила с собой, — ответила она после паузы.  
  
— Оу…  
  
— Маршалл… Ты уверен, что из-за крови стоило так делать? Это же не так страшно. Ерунда.  
  
— Она перерезала мне струны.  
  
— Струны?  
  
— Эта тварь испортила мою любимую гитару.  
  
— Но это же не…  
  
— Ты знаешь, сколько она стоит? Я четыре года копил на неё.  
  
— Я всё прекрасно понимаю, но в следующий раз не делай так.  
  
— Следующего раза не будет, — отрезал я.  
  
— Не говори наперёд, ты же не знаешь.  
  
Прозвенел звонок. Фиона пошла забирать вещи. Я зашёл чуть позже. Подумают ещё что-нибудь не то.  
  
Я собирался пойти на урок, как вдруг почувствовал сильный толчок. Я отлетел к стене. Какого?!  
  
Посмотрев перед собой, я заметил Эша. В голову полезли дебильные мысли. Он на нарика смахивает с такой причёской. Верхняя прядь закрывает лоб, а остальные две по бокам. М-да.  
  
Он подошёл ко мне и схватил за грудки.  
  
— Думаешь, можешь слабых избивать, да?  
  
Я криво усмехнулся, а после издал тихий смешок. И это чмо пытается меня запугать? Легко откинув его руку, я тихо, но твёрдо произнёс:  
  
— Она заслужила это. Она струны мне порвала.  
  
— Да мне насрать на твои струны. Раз до тебя не доходит, что девушек обижать нельзя, придётся объяснить силой.  
  
Я тихонько засмеялся. Не смог сдержаться.  
  
— Господи, ты правда хочешь меня запугать своими якобы пафосными фразочками?  
  
— После уроков. За школой.  
  
— Как оригинально, — я снова засмеялся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава получилась из одних диалогов :/
> 
> Бесит меня Эш хд И как персонаж мультика, и как герой рассказа. К тому же он стрёмно выглядит, как будто траву курит. Впрочем, он волшебник и носит с собой мешок волшебной пыли... Мы все знаем, что это за пыль! хд А, давайте все вспомним, что Марш — гендерная версия Марселин. Канонный слэшслэшслэш :D И селфцест с изнасилованием! Ладно, перестаю курить пыль.


	6. Глава 6. Драка и ещё куча неприятных мелочей

После уроков я пошёл за школу. Я бы мог развернуться и пойти домой, но тогда меня посчитают трусом. А мне это не нужно.  
  
Эш стоял там, будто давно поджидал меня. Даже без дружков. И половина школы не собралась, как в мультиках. Только мы. Один на один. Mann gegen Mann*.  
  
— Где же твоя дама сердца? На рыцарских турнирах они перчатки кидали, а мы одни будем, — попытался пошутить я. Эш мой порыв не оценил, да и вообще был настроен агрессивно по отношению ко мне. А чего ты ожидал, Ли?  
  
Он молчал и ни слова не говорил, лишь начал подходить ко мне.  
  
— Что, даже пафосную речь не толкнёшь? — я прыснул со смеху. Не воспринимал я его всерьёз.  
  
Сильный удар в живот, от которого я согнулся пополам, вернул меня в реальность. Действительно, чего это я расслабился? Эш же меня так забьёт, пока я ржать буду.  
  
Выпрямившись, я лениво замахнулся ему в лицо, примеривая силу. Неудивительно, что он легко отбился. Значит, нужно серьёзнее драться.  
  
Эш резко ударил меня в глаз. Я даже ничего сообразить не успел — настолько быстро и точно. Промелькнула белая вспышка. Быстро проморгавшись, я кинулся на него и, один за другим, стал наносить удары, но он легко их блокировал, практически не прикладывая особых усилий. Твою мать.  
  
Когда я почти выдохся, я отскочил назад. Нужно отдышаться. Причём срочно. В отличие от меня, Эш ни капли не устал. Да уж, не думал, что я буду драться так хреново, как баба. Нужно сосредоточиться.  
  
Он направился ко мне. Я занервничал. Теперь уже Эш накинулся на меня. Первый удар прилетел по зубам. От второго мне удалось увернуться, а вот третий был в грудь. Я закашлялся. После он пнул меня коленом куда-то под рёбра. Стало тяжело дышать. Из последних сил я стал бить его ногами, пытаясь скинуть с себя. Я не смотрел, куда бью, но понял это после его дикого крика. Эш упал на землю, схватившись за пах. Его аж вырвало. Блядь. Теперь точно сравнение с бабой уместно. Хотя это случайно вышло. Я с трудом поднялся.  
  
— Безобразие! Быстро прекратили! — донёсся до моих ушей противный женский голос. К нам направлялась училка. Господи, нет. Только не это.  
  
Я принял самый невинный и ангельский вид, на какой только был способен, пытаясь взглядом показать, что это бесы меня попутали, он первый полез, я не хотел его бить. Не знаю, то ли меня бог решил пожалеть, то ли у Эша репутация среди преподов не самая хорошая, но встала училка на мою сторону. Нас потащили к завучу, ругали Эша, а я просто стоял рядом. На все оправдания (типа «Он заслужил», «Он избил Марселин») никто и не реагировал. Мне поверили, а я старательно изображал из себя миленького мальчика, я умею это. Если они начнут копать глубже, то всплывёт правда, а мне это не нужно. После Эша заставили извиниться передо мной. Решив заставить завуча окончательно поверить в мою невиновность, я сказал:  
  
— Да нормально всё, подумаешь. Мелочи.  
  
Я вышел оттуда победителем, хотя мне фактически повезло. Училка не видела бо́льшую часть драки, но, видимо, видела, как Эш на меня накинулся. Впрочем, это мне только на руку. Да уж. Нельзя быть таким самоуверенным. Я нисколько не усомнился в себе, из-за чего едва не проиграл. Если бы она не подошла, мне бы пришлось спасаться бегством, так что в какой-то степени я ей благодарен. Вздохнув, я пошёл домой.  


***

  
Ночью я никак не мог заснуть. Мало того что всё тело болело, так ещё и родители слишком громко совокуплялись. Наивно считали, что я их не слышу. Хотя они бы были против моих «ночных гуляний», но при этом всем плевать, чем я по ночам занимаюсь, лишь бы тихо. Поэтому я посчитал, что могу спокойно посмотреть какой-нибудь ужастик в наушниках. Меня сложно запугать, так что кошмары сниться не будут.  
  
Заядлым киноманом меня не назовёшь, так что о половине «культовых» фильмов я и не слышал. Давно хотелось «Пункт назначения» посмотреть. Больше всего мне почему-то советовали третью часть. Да какая разница, в общем-то, если каждый раз жертвы разные?  
  
За пару минут фильм был найден, и я сел смотреть. Впечатлительным я не был (разве что только в детстве), так что сидел спокойно.  


***

  
Фух. Неплохой фильм, напрягает, пусть и не очень страшно. Конец вышел неожиданным. Думал, все спаслись, ан нет.  
  
Резкий звук уведомления заставил меня вздрогнуть. Это было громко, к тому же после подобных фильмов немного пугаешься шорохов всяких, стуков и прочего.  
  
Пришло сообщение от Фионы.  
  
Ф: Не спишь?  
  
Я: Не сплю. Фильм смотрел. А ты?  
  
Ф: Уже ложусь. Скучно мне.  
  
Она прислала фотографию с видом из своего окна. Я заметил свой дом.  
  
Ф: Я тебя вижу :D Ладно, спокойной ночи.  
  
Я: Пока.  
  
Захлопнув ноут, я снял наушники и поплёлся к кровати. Почувствовал холод и зевнул, а после залез под одеяло.  
  
Засыпая, сквозь сон я услышал, как кто-то провёл когтями по стеклу, но проверить уже не смог.  


***

  
Проснулся я утром вовремя. Неужели? Даже выспался. Зайдя в ванную, я потянулся к бритве, но вдруг замер. На зеркале красовалась огромная царапина. Так мне это не приснилось? Ладно… Сделаем вид, что так и надо. Зайдя обратно в комнату, я подошёл к окну. Всё было в каком-то странном мультяшном стиле. Там виднелся дом на очень и очень странно растущем дереве. В одном из окон я увидел Фиону, тоже словно нарисованную. В соседнем же окне я заметил её брата. На улице я увидел Марселин с зонтиком, хотя дождь не шёл. Почему-то она парила над землёй, а ещё у неё была серая кожа. Присмотревшись, я заметил клыки. Всё ясно. После я посмотрел на себя. Выглядел почти так же. Тут до меня дошло, что это тоже сон, просто осознанный… И сразу после этого я проснулся на клавиатуре. Подняв взгляд на экран, я увидел несколько сообщений.  
  
Ф: Заснул уже, что ли?  
  
Ф: Ладно, я тоже пойду. Спокойной ночи.  
  
Ф: Доброе утро.  
  
Я ответил ей тем же.  
  
Пролистав вверх, обнаружил, что мы не прощались. Скудное общение, ничего не скажешь. Стоп. А вдруг я проспал? Перевёл взгляд на время в нижнем углу. Ещё успеваю. Странно, чего это я так беспокоюсь? Наверное, по привычке.  
  
Поднявшись со стула, я услышал громкий хруст всех возможных костей. Ох… Как же всё болело. Я пошёл в ванную и посмотрел на себя. Синяк под глазом и разбитая губа. А, ещё след от клавиатуры на лице. Красавец просто. Вчера мне так больно не было. Видимо, адреналин и прочее, не разбираюсь в этом.  
  
Быстро собравшись, я ушёл без завтрака и денег. Не хотелось задерживаться и натыкаться на крики, тем самым испортив себе настроение с утра. Хотя… куда ещё больше портить? Чаще всего оно нейтральное. На всё плевать. Даже не помню, когда оно было прям хорошим.  
  
Интересно, а где живёт Фиона? Она так и не сказала. Надо бы спросить. Может, получится с ней подружиться? Я заткнул уши наушниками и включил рандомную песню. Заиграла «Alles aus Liebe», и мне невольно захотелось начать подпевать, но я вовремя остановил себя. Всё-таки я на улице, а не дома, не хочу придурком выглядеть. Может, её музыкальные вкусы совпадают с моими? Это надо тоже узнать.  
  
Я не заметил, как подошёл к школе. Интересно, Фиона уже пришла? А может, она ждёт меня? Стоп, что за глупые мысли лезут мне в голову? С чего бы? Я ведь не избранный.  
  
Но стоило мне подойти ко входу, моё «нейтральное» настроение улетучилось куда-то прочь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мужик против мужика хд Песня такая есть, вот Марш и вспомнил это. Но значение фразы зависит от контекста (наверное), не надо строить гейские домыслы :D
> 
> Больше пафоса, больше!1
> 
> О, а по телику сериал про потрахушки крутят, прощайте на месяц хд


	7. Глава 7. Фиона

Но стоило мне подойти ко входу, моё «нейтральное» настроение улетучилось куда-то прочь. Там стоял Эш. В отличие от меня, на лице у него не было последствий вчерашней драки. Не успел я открыть рот, как он начал говорить:  
  
— Мы вчера кое-что не закончили.  
  
— В курсе, — язвительно ответил я, наблюдая за реакцией.  
  
— Встретимся в другом месте. Не возле школы. — Он был абсолютно спокоен.  
  
— С чего я должен слушаться тебя?  
  
— Хорошо. Тогда я узнаю твой адрес и изобью тебя, не назначая времени и места, ворвусь к тебе домой без предупреждения, — всё так же спокойно продолжал он.  
  
— Удачи. — Я прошёл мимо Эша, нарочно задев его плечом. Почему я продолжаю вести себя как пафосный придурок? Это лечится? И почему-то так только в его присутствии.  
  
Перед тем как зайти, я оглянулся. Он стоял так какое-то время, а после зашёл внутрь. Представил, как он поскользнулся, и усмехнулся.  
  
Зайдя в класс, я по привычке чуть не сел рядом с Марселин (эмоциональное состояние которой всё так же оставляло желать лучшего, однако я решил не вмешиваться), но вовремя сориентировался. Если точнее, выглядело это так: пошёл в одну сторону, обошёл весь класс по кругу и дошёл до своей парты. Плюхнувшись на стул рядом с Фионой, я положил голову на руки. История. Скукотень.  
  
— И тебе доброе утро, — сказала она. — У тебя есть учебник? Я дома забыла.  
  
Я что-то пробурчал в ответ (сам не запомнил), достал из сумки ненавистную книгу и отдал Фионе. Она открыла её посередине и стала быстро пробегать взглядом по строчкам. Я снова выпал из реальности. А что нам задали вообще? Впрочем, плевать. Дебильная привычка. Может, есть смысл нормально учиться, если уговорить родителей подкидывать деньги раз в неделю? Но навряд ли они согласятся. Попробую поэкспериментировать.  
  
Прозвенел звонок, а учителя ещё не было. Я стал рисовать в тетради дом из сна, аккуратно выводя каждую линию, штрих, не забывая про тени и блики. Вообще говоря, я самоучка и никогда серьёзно этим не занимался, просто на уроках порой нечего было делать, а потом я взялся за учёбу по понятным причинам. Иногда я искал позы, правила и прочее в Интернете, но это никогда не выходило за рамки второго хобби, гитара мне как-то больше нравилась. Никогда не считал себя Пикассо, да Винчи или кем-то в этом роде, но тем, кто не умел рисовать, всегда нравилось. А те, чей уровень был явно выше моего, говорили, что я хернёй страдаю, но мне как-то похуй было, я же для себя это делал.  
  
Вроде получилось неплохо, но кое-чего не хватало. Стерев линии на окне, я буквально втиснул туда Фиону, ведь оно было маленьким. Не забыл дорисовать и шапку с заячьими ушками. Подняв голову, я заметил, что Фиона с интересом смотрит на мой рисунок.  
  
— Классно вышло. Не знала, что ты рисовать любишь.  
  
— Да я и не люблю особо, — смущённо ответил я, удивляясь самому себе, — просто на уроках мне часто нечем заняться, уже натренировался.  
  
— Можешь остальные показать?  
  
— Ну, раз они тебе так нравятся… Но позже. У меня дома старая тетрадь осталась.  
  
Стоп. Теперь это похоже на намёк, что я не против пригласить её к себе.  
  
— Завтра?  
  
Я посмотрел на неё. Наивное выражение лица. Возникло ощущение, будто она цепляется за последнюю надежду.  
  
— Ладно. Я напишу тебе.  
  
В класс вошёл учитель. Я зевнул. Он даже ничего не начал говорить, а я уже был готов подохнуть от скуки. Глаза заслезились, поэтому пришлось подавить в себе желание спать, подумают ещё…  


***

  
Я полз домой, едва ли не падая от усталости. Боже, надо было спать ночью. Больше не буду так делать. Включив в наушниках «Labyrinth»*, пошёл домой. Эта песня могла взбодрить не хуже кофе.  
  
_Налево, направо, прямо.  
Ты отсюда больше не выберешься._  
  
Я уже наизусть выучил произношение каждого слова и перевод. Слегка пританцовывая (благо на улице никого не было), повернул налево, направо, потом пошёл прямо.  
  
_Тук-тук, впусти меня,_  
Позволь мне стать твоей тайной.  
  
Кроме этого. Правильно «тук-тук» так и не смог произнести, лишь похоже выходило.  
  
Осмотревшись, я понял, что нахожусь в незнакомом районе. Как меня занесло сюда-то? Ох… Вот ты баран, Ли. Нужно поискать свой дом. Правда, они все похожи на первый взгляд. Везде два этажа, везде серая крыша (любимый цвет «депрессующих» и за это нелюбимый у меня), схожая планировка, а остальные детали отличались.  
  
Я побежал вперёд, надеясь найти свой дом, но в полутора метрах от меня из-за угла резко выбежала девушка… В общем, понятно, что я не успел остановиться. Мы упали, я услышал, как она вскрикнула от боли. Подо мной лежала… Фиона? Она в этот момент мне показалась беззащитной. Никого рядом нет. Любой извращенец может схватить и изнасиловать. А меня она не боится, хотя прекрасно знает, что я сделал с Марселин. Я мог даже беспалевно облапать её, типа рука случайно упала. Странная она…  
  
— Прости. Я случайно. Просто ты очень резко выбежала.  
  
Помог ей подняться. Вроде ничего особенного, несколько царапин. Только сейчас я заметил, что Фиона мелко подрагивала. Что это с ней?  
  
— Тебе больно? Ты боишься чего-то? Что-то случилось? — засыпал я её вопросами, начиная нервничать. Это было странно. Я за свою жизнь порой так не боюсь. — Может, тебя домой отвести?  
  
Вцепившись в мою руку, она очень тихо ответила:  
  
— Он гнался за мной с ножом…  
  
— Кто?! Где он? — я разозлился и выбежал за угол. Естественно, этот придурок съебался уже.  
  
— Я не могу тебе сказать… Он меня убьёт тогда…  
  
Несколько капель упало вниз. Твою мать. Хрен с ним, нужно успокоить Фиону и увести подальше, желательно домой. Правда, я так и не узнал адрес. Нужно было ещё в школе спросить, но я забыл. Нет, ещё тогда, когда мы гуляли, мог бы до самого дома довести, а не до квартала. Ар, почему мне дебильные мысли в голову лезут в самый неподходящий момент?!  
  
— Всё, забудь про него. Никто тебя не тронет, слышишь? Фиона? Фи?  
  
Я осторожно попытался обнять Фиону, и она машинально прижалась ко мне. Отметил про себя, что дрожать она перестала, значит, потихоньку успокаивалась.  
  
— Покажи мне, где ты живёшь. В каком из этих домов? Я не уйду. Не бойся.  
  
Я почувствовал, что снова хочу спать, но старался не обращать на это внимания. Фиона указала на тот, из-за которого она и выбежала. Что ж, это было просто. Мы зашли внутрь.  
  
— Дома кто-нибудь есть?  
  
Она замотала головой. Я усадил её на диван и укрыл одеялом.  
  
— Щас чай тебе сделаю. Где кухня?  
  
— Дверь сзади тебя…  
  
Она была очень бледной. Я вошёл в комнату, мельком глянув на часы. Половина четвёртого. Быстро нашёл чай и сахар — благо всё на видном месте стоит — и стал ждать, пока закипит чайник. Казалось, что всё тянется очень долго, хотя прошло от силы пять минут.  
  
Я протянул Фионе кружку и сел рядом.  
  
— А где твой брат?  
  
— На занятиях… — Она говорила очень тихо.  
  
— Я побуду с тобой, пока кто-нибудь не вернётся. А теперь расскажи мне, кто это был?  
  
Фиона сделала несколько глотков, а после сказала еле слышно, но абсолютно спокойно:  
  
— Эш.  
  
Вот же гад. Она-то в чём виновата? Ладно, раз он так хочет, я подерусь с ним снова, но не факт, что это его остановит. Нужно подумать. Займусь этим позже, сейчас мне ужасно хочется спать, а я пытаюсь подавить в себе желание зевнуть.  


***

  
Пришёл домой я в восемь вечера. Сил ни на что не оставалось, поэтому я хотел попросить Финна отвести меня домой, чтобы не свалиться по дороге, но передумал. Не хотелось оставлять Фиону одну. Зайдя в комнату, я рухнул на кровать и сразу же заснул.  
  
Снилось мне, что я рыцарь. Не помню, с чего началось, лишь обрывки. Я куда-то скакал, потом оказался около высокой башни, в которой была заточена Фиона. Я попросил её спустить волосы (только сейчас я понял, какой это бред), поднялся по ним и помог спуститься. Потом мы уехали в сторону моря. Следующий кадр — она начала тонуть, кричать, звать на помощь, а я пытался спасти её. На этом сон оборвался, и уже в реальности меня настиг её предсмертный крик. Боже. Жуть.  
  
За окном ярко светило солнце. Я проспал? Ладно, плевать.  
  
На часах было семь утра. Ещё успеваю. Не хочу идти, но надо. Эш, желаю, чтобы тебе засунули палку в зад и выебали ей, пока ты не сдохнешь.  
  
Я поднялся, и тут же голод дал о себе знать. Со вчерашнего дня ничего не ел. И уроки не сделал. Потерплю. Быстро собравшись, я вышел из дома и побежал к школе, надеясь увидеть этого дебила у школы.  
  
Да, он стоял там и нагло ухмылялся… Ещё и доволен собой. Гад.  
  
Я подошёл к Эшу, но не успел и двух слов вставить.  
  
— Знаешь, я сначала хотел тебя избить, ещё когда ты домой шёл, но потом я решил отомстить твоей подружке. Как и ты моей.  
  
Меня разозлили его слова.  
  
— Фиона мне даже не подруга, а всего лишь одноклассница. Ты только на это и способен, да? Ты её не избить, а зарезать пытался, дерьма кусок. Даже стоять рядом с тобой противно. Раз ты так хочешь… — Но он меня перебил на полуслове:  
  
— А я уже не хочу с тобой драться. У меня теперь другая цель появилась.  
  
Я постарался ответить спокойно:  
  
— Ладно, предположим, ты хочешь таким образом мне насолить, типа глаз за глаз, но мне не будет больно, потому что для меня она — никто. И от твоей мести мне ни жарко ни холодно.  
  
Я пошёл в сторону класса, но Эш бросил мне вслед:  
  
— Раз тебе на неё наплевать, то я посмотрю, как ты отреагируешь на это.  
  
Не знаю, что он там показывал, но уверен, что он лыбился.  
  
Сев за стол, я посмотрел на пришедшую раньше меня Фиону.  
  
— Привет, — я улыбнулся.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, конечно, за вчерашнее, но моим телохранителем устраиваться не надо. Всего лишь одноклассница не хочет тебя лишний раз напрягать.  
  
Неужели она слышала?  
  
— Ты обиделась?  
  
Бля, что за парад тупых вопросов у меня?  
  
— Вовсе нет. Просто подумала, что у меня появился кто-то кроме брата. Снова ошиблась. Не обращай внимания.  
  
— Я соврал так для Эша, чтобы он думал, будто мне наплевать на тебя.  
  
— Ладно, поверю.  
  
— Как ты?  
  
— Нормально. Брат обещал меня забирать из школы и отвозить в неё же, а дома есть замки. Переживу, в общем, пока у него сезонное обострение не кончится.  
  
Я вдруг обратил внимание на её волосы. Длинные, до талии, но, конечно, не такие, как во сне. А цвет можно сравнить с мёдом. М-да, хорошо, что люди не умеют читать мысли, иногда такую хуйню взболтну, что самому стыдно. После я посмотрел на неё, и так вышло, что мы обменялись взглядами. Голубые глаза. Самое банальное, конечно, но у неё действительно они напоминают небо, а таких мало. Марселин со своими чёрными гляделками доверие внушала куда меньше, особенно после того неприятного случая… Я поморщился и отогнал неприятные воспоминания. К слову, я с ней после этого даже не общался и не сталкивался в коридоре, на улице, в магазине, но на уроки она продолжала ходить. Обернувшись, убедился, что она на своём месте.  


***

  
Я отсидел весь чёртов день и умудрился не нахватать двоек, а после звонка быстро выбежал в коридор. Хотелось найти Эша и отпиздить его, но что я мог сделать? В прошлый раз он меня сам чуть не забил, однако я не мог просто сидеть сложа руки.  
  
Но планам моим было не суждено сбыться в очередной раз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Oomph! — Labyrinth
> 
> Ну, я такой подумал, а зачем писать текст, если он не нужен вообще, тем более не на русском)0 Перевод честно стырил с амальгамы. Ну та, там пропущены слова, пока он думал, там не одну строчку пропели. //боится, что прицепятся//


	8. Глава 8. Перемены

В коридоре я увидел родителей. Нельзя было не заметить, что они искали кого-то взглядом, осматриваясь по сторонам. И этим «кем-то», очевидно, был я. Они не выглядели злыми или раздражёнными, больше обеспокоенными и уставшими. Неудивительно, с таким-то графиком работы я и сам бы быстро взвыл. Но зачем? Что произошло такого уж серьёзного?  
  
Перед глазами стали проноситься обрывки воспоминаний. Вечеринка. Песня. Кровь. Марселин. Ножницы. Струны. Пиво. И та ночь… Неужели?.. Нет. От кого они могли узнать? Только не от неё. Могли от школы, но тогда бы об этом уже знали все. Да и если бы не хотели распространять, в лучшем случае у меня были бы разборки с директором, Марселин, её родителями и моими, в худшем — меня бы уже забрали копы. Причём второй вариант куда вероятнее. Случилось что-то другое.  
  
Решив, что лучше не затягивать, я подошёл к ним. После мы перекинулись парой фраз и все вместе сели в машину. Но ехали мы не домой. Куда угодно, но не туда. Мимо проносились улицы, здания, магазины… Ближе к центру город словно оживал и просыпался. Казалось, там всегда оживлённо. Я уяснил это ещё во время прогулки с Фионой. Её имя несколько раз эхом повторилось в голове. В последние дни я всё чаще вместе с ней провожу время. Наверное, мы всё-таки начинаем сближаться. Кто знает, может, рано или поздно мы станем лучшими друзьями. Но сейчас я не могу понять, где она настоящая. То, какой она была стеснительной до этого, мало вязалось с её смелым (ну, для подобных людей) поведением в дальнейшем. Может, она сняла маску и показала мне своё настоящее лицо? Но почему именно я? Ведь она сделала это довольно быстро…  
  
Отвлёкшись от мыслей, я заметил, что все молчали. Никто не произносил ни звука, будто боясь нарушить тишину. Раньше они никогда не ехали в тишине, но сейчас что-то поменялось. Произошло явно что-то серьёзное. Вариантов практически не было. В голове резко стало пусто. Даже никаких догадок.  
  
Мы остановились. Я посмотрел в окно. Вокруг было какое-то поле, казавшееся бесконечным. Мы за городом? Надеюсь, они меня не убить и закопать решили? Блин, нашёл время для шуток.  
  
Я вышел из машины, то же самое сделали и родители. Какое-то время я просто наслаждался свежим воздухом и хорошей погодой, но…  
  
— Ты ему скажешь или я? — тихо спросила мама у отца.  
  
Я прислушался и весь напрягся. От него ответа не последовало, поэтому она, вздохнув, начала:  
  
— Маршалл… — голос дрожал. — Твоя бабушка умерла…  
  
Я не смотрел на маму, скорее всего, она старалась не заплакать. Меня эта новость ни капли не расстроила. Я никогда не любил эту старую маразматичку, но надо сделать удивлённое лицо.  
  
Не знаю, получилось ли у меня, но всё же… Конечно, предполагалось, что я и так маму пойму — бабушка-то у меня всего одна, по маминой линии, — но она даже по имени не захотела её называть. Впрочем, и я желанием не горел. Пора выкинуть её из мыслей. Слишком много уделил ей места в голове.  
  
— Когда? — спросил я скорее ради приличия, чем из интереса.  
  
— Этой ночью, — вмешался отец. — Узнали мы только сегодня.  
  
Я всё ещё старался не смотреть в их сторону, но был уверен, что мать уже вовсю льёт слёзы. Слава Ситису, я не видел эту старую бабку в том состоянии… Она просто уже давно болела и медленно умирала от старости. В такой жизни даже смысла особого не было. На её месте я бы предпочёл эвтаназию. Тупое и бессмысленное существование, когда даже поесть и помыться сам не можешь, что уж говорить про остальное. Не думаю, что у неё был какой-то профит с этого. Впрочем, не мне судить. Скорее всего, будут хоронить в закрытом гробу. Надеюсь на это. Всё равно меня потащат на похороны.  


***

  
Домой мы доехали в такой же тишине, даже радио никто не включал. Едва мы приехали, я побежал первый к двери, на автомате потянул за ручку ещё до того, как достал ключи, и…  
  
Было не заперто. Но самое ужасное я увидел внутри.  
  
Диван будто вспороли ножом. Занавески сорваны с окон вместе с карнизом и разрезаны на куски. Обои частично содраны. В комнате не было ни единой целой вещи, кроме люстры. Даже пол неплохо расцарапали. Вокруг валялись различные осколки, обломки того, что недавно было частью, хм, интерьера. Я в нерешительности застыл у двери, не в силах сказать ни слова. Но вскоре и родители заметили это. Я не стал дожидаться их словесной реакции и быстро залетел внутрь, осматривая все помещения. Но разгромили лишь гостиную. Даже моя комната осталась нетронутой. Если это Эш, то с его стороны было нелогично так поступать, он бы попытался нагадить лично мне, так что этот вариант отпадает. Ничего не украдено, так что не воры точно. Но зачем? Хотя… сейчас я не хочу об этом думать. Всё равно не сыщик. Пусть этим занимается полиция. Но у родителей наверняка спросят, не могли ли они навредить кому-то… А кому могли? Мы недавно переехали. И тогда дело дойдёт до меня. Можно, конечно, подставить Эша, даже если это не его рук дело, но слишком рискованно. Пусть он и не знает, что я на самом деле сделал с Марселин, но вполне может в отместку накатать на меня заяву. Избиение — тоже не шутка.  
  
От всех этих мыслей у меня разболелась голова. К тому же голод снова напомнил о себе не только ощущением пустоты в желудке, но и характерным звуком. Я нашёл недоеденные чипсы в ящике стола и сел с ними за ноут, открыв переписку с Фионой. Она была онлайн.  
  
Я: Привет. Всё нормально?  
  
Меня сейчас волновало это куда больше погрома внизу и смерти нелюбимой бабушки. Ответ пришёл почти сразу.  
  
Ф: Да. А у тебя?  
  
Пусть я и не видел её эмоций, не слышал интонации, но почему-то возникало ощущение, что она это больше из вежливости спросила. Однако я решил ответить.  
  
Я: Бабушка умерла.  
  
Ф: Соболезную.  
  
Думаю, это тоже из приличия. Какое ей дело до незнакомого человека?  
  
Я: Да всё нормально. Только у нас кто-то ещё замок взломал и испортил все вещи. Почему-то только в одной комнате.  
  
На экране то появлялись три точки, означавшие, что она пишет, то пропадали. Так продолжалось около десяти минут.  
  
Ф: У меня то же самое…  
  
Я аж подавился. Что? Кто? Какого? За что? Вновь я мог подумать только на Эша. Вспомнились его слова. «Раз тебе на неё наплевать, то я посмотрю, как ты отреагируешь на это». Но по его реплике было понятно, что он собирается навредить Фионе и посмотреть на мою реакцию. Но чего он этим добьётся? Кажется, его «благие» намерения давно превратились в издевательство надо мной. Нужно разобраться с ним. Поставить наконец-то жирную точку.  
  
Я: Ты знаешь, где живёт Эш?  
  
Ф: Нет…  
  
Ясно, тогда подожду до завтра. Если он не струсит и придёт, конечно. Хотя… Подобных действий можно было ожидать скорее от меня, чем от него. Пусть я и не пытался увильнуть, но он явно был настроен решительно.  


***

  
Снова начинается всё с переклички. Обычно я не обращал внимания на это, даже умудрялся пропустить мимо ушей своё имя, но сегодня я больше не витал в своих мыслях, а старался сосредоточиться. Марселин сегодня не было в школе. Странно, не в её духе опаздывать так надолго. Хотя что я вообще о ней знаю? Всё было ложью, маской. Но стоило ли это того? Ответ тот же — нет.  
  
Я бы уже вновь ушёл в себя, если бы не чувство, что должно случиться что-то важное. Что-то, что нельзя упускать. Оно должно было случиться совсем скоро…  
  
Из-за открытых окон раздался крик. Крик Фионы… Твою мать! Времени на глупые гипотезы и построение загадок не было, нужно срочно найти её. Я быстро сорвался, наплевав на урок, оббежал всё здание по кругу и увидел её за школой.  
  
Фиона была в окружении четверых парней. Среди них я заметил Эша, остальных же я видел впервые. Они прижали её к стене, но ничего не делали, лишь не давали вырваться и что-то говорили ей. Надо быстро что-то придумать. Бросаться с кулаками не вариант. Их больше. Стоять на месте я тоже не мог. Позвать на помощь? Это было самым разумным решением, но успею ли я?  
  
Но сегодня я, кажется, стал в этой ситуации второстепенным героем. Мне не пришлось ничего делать — они ушли сами. Я тут же подбежал к Фионе.  
  
— Как ты? Что они тебе сказали? — спросил я, едва подойдя к ней. В голове тут же стрельнула мысль, что почему-то я не обратил внимания на её отсутствие до этого. Но сейчас не это важно.  
  
— Всё нормально, — абсолютно спокойным голосом ответила Фиона. Она до сих пор в обиде на меня? Но ведь я же ей тогда всё объяснил. Я выдумал это для Эша.  
  
— Что они тебе сказали? — вновь повторил я. Наверное, запугивали. Или хуже. Но… Может, всё не так плохо, как я думаю? Надеюсь на лучшее.  
  
— Это не твоё дело, — отрезала Фиона и направилась к главному входу. А я не мог сдвинуться с места от шока.  
  
Ещё позавчера она боялась Эша. Я до их пор помню её выражение лица. Не каждый день за тобой с ножом бегают. И ладно бы она просто быстро отошла. Но сейчас ей будто всё равно. Где страх за свою жизнь? Я бы как минимум занервничал в такой ситуации, но сейчас она сохраняла ледяное спокойствие, хотя до этого кричала. А если…  
  
А если её заставили не говорить мне ничего? Или настроили против меня? Чёрт, столько вопросов и ни одного ответа. С каждым днём эта ситуация всё запутаннее. И я уже не могу смотреть на всё это свысока. Без моего полного вмешательства само собой ничего не пройдёт.  
  
Я решительно зашёл внутрь и успел поймать Фиону в коридоре.  
  
— Что происходит? — сразу начал я, не дожидаясь её реакции.  
  
— С чего ты решил, что что-то происходит? — несколько нагло прозвучал её голос. Перемена за переменой…  
  
— Ты ведёшь себя странно.  
  
— А как я должна себя вести? — невозмутимо продолжала Фиона.  
  
— Ты кричала. И я явно не всё увидел. Что-то ещё там было. А ты ведёшь себя так, будто тебе всё равно. Почему? И почему ты резко поменяла отношение ко мне? Я же тебе объяснял, почему я так сказал. Да и ты мне правда пока что только одноклассница, чтобы я мог тебя назвать другом, мне нужно с тобой дольше общаться, чем несколько дней, — выпалил я на одном дыхании, а после остановился, чтобы отдышаться.  
  
— Вот именно. Пока что ты мне просто одноклассник, поэтому я не собираюсь посвящать тебя в подробности моей личной жизни.  
  
Фиона прошла мимо меня и скрылась за дверью класса.


	9. Глава 9. Догадки

Чёрт, а эта штучка не так проста, как кажется. Сначала она няша-стесняша, но в тот же день зовёт меня гулять, дальше и вовсе ведёт себя как нормальный человек, а в итоге вот такая скрытная. И почему именно ко мне столько внимания? Почему вообще девушки сами вокруг меня вьются? Сначала Аманда из бывшей школы, Марселин, затем она… Нет, с Абадир как раз всё ясно, это было частью «весёлой» шутки. Но почему она тогда была такой грустной? Словно и не хотела этого делать…  
  
Боже, неужели до меня дошло только сейчас? Ну ты и тугодум, Ли. А я её ещё запугать хотел, если что пойдёт не так. Да она просто пожалела меня, получается! Естественно, тут не только одноклассницы, тут вся ситуация не так проста, как кажется. Сверху ещё накладывается погром в наших с Фионой домах. Думать можно только на эту парочку — Эш и Марселин. Или друзей Эша, с которыми я сегодня «познакомился».  
  
Хм. А ведь вчера я спрашивал у Фионы его адрес. Но класс-то она должна знать.  
  
Я вошёл без стука и тут же подлетел к Фионе. Учитель орал что-то про сорванный урок, но я его не слушал. Серьёзно? У вас тут на учениц с ножом бросаются, а вам лишь бы вдолбить в наши головы то, что нам всё равно не пригодится в жизни. Ладно, неважно. Я схватил её за руку и потащил в коридор. Почему-то она не вырывалась. Я закрыл дверь.  
  
— Чего тащить-то меня? Можно было просто SMS отправить.  
  
— У меня твоего номера нет. Скажи, в каком классе Эш, и можешь идти обратно.  
  
— А с чего мне тебе это говорить?  
  
Я опешил. Неужели она не хочет с ним разобраться? Что же такого он ей наговорил? Свои мысли я озвучил Фионе, на что получил вполне ожидаемый ответ:  
  
— Это МОЁ дело.  
  
Ладно, в конце концов, она — не единственный мой одноклассник. Из всей стрёмной компании более-менее вменяемым казался Финн, но он же брат Фионы… Может, у Эммы спросить? Всё же она всё про всех знает. Странно, что я ещё слухами не оброс. Или оброс? Я же практически в школьной движухе не участвую, мне это больше не интересно, вечно где-то в своих мыслях. А ведь скоро я закончу этот класс, следующий, пройдёт беззаботное время, когда не нужно думать о том, на что тебе завтра есть. Вон мои сколько вкалывают, а толку, если мы всё равно в золоте не купаемся, как Скрудж? Дома-то были и получше наших, этот же — один из самых дешёвых, но довольно утютный. Был. Интересно, заяву предки накатали уже? Наверное, скоро и до меня дойдут. Всех же опросят. Нужно соврать. Мол, ничего не видел, со всеми сдружился… Только бы они не копали глубже. Явных следов «избиения» на ней нет, а там и правда всплыть может… Конечно, доказательств особых нет, но лучше перестраховаться. Кто знает, какие у неё тузы в рукаве.  
  
Вздохнув, я зашёл в класс и сел рядом с Фионой. Она не обратила на меня ни капли внимания.  
  
На перемене я подошёл к местной сплетнице, как представила мне её тогда Марселин. Эмма разговаривала с какой-то девушкой не из нашего класса. В последний момент в голове стрельнула мысль, что можно было у любого другого одноклассника спросить, но раз уж подошёл…  
  
— Привет, — начал я. Обе развернулись ко мне вполоборота. Эмма накручивала прядь фиолетовых волос на палец, а вторая грызла ногти. Не дожидаясь ответа (хотелось поскорее закончить), я продолжил: — В каком классе Эш учится?  
  
— 11 «С», — ответила Эмма, и они вновь принялись что-то обсуждать.  
  
Я по-быстрому слинял и подошёл к расписанию. Так, 11 «С»… У них сейчас алгебра. Поймаю его там.  
  
Нужный кабинет искать долго не пришлось. Как и Эша. У него на коленях сидела какая-то девушка. Интересно, как она реагирует на то, что он «защищает честь» своей бывшей? Скорее всего, не в курсе. Хотя мне какое дело до их Санта-Барбары?  
  
Я подошёл к ним. Они не сразу отвлеклись от интересного процесса засасывания друг друга, поэтому пришлось покашлять. Эш недовольно посмотрел на меня.  
  
— Мало я тебе накостылял, раз до сих пор не дошло, — он ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Отстань от Фионы, — твёрдо ответил я. Да плевать, что он со мной сделает. Это мои проблемы. Я сам всё заварил. Не хочу впутывать в это других.  
  
— Козёл! — Его девушка вскочила и залепила ему пощёчину, а после убежала. Я не смог сдержать смех. Действительно, звучало это двусмысленно. И даже раздражённое лицо Эша не смогло меня успокоить, напротив, я только ещё больше засмеялся, схватясь за живот. Только после несильного (для него) удара я замолчал.  
  
— Поржал? Теперь свалишь?  
  
А вот это меня удивило. До этого козни строил, запугивал, а сейчас хочет, чтобы Я от НЕГО отстал. Может, Эш притворяется в школе, будто ничего не происходит? Возможно. Я решил спросить то, что меня сейчас интересовало больше всего:  
  
— Это твоих рук дело?  
  
Я заметил, как по его лицу расплылась довольная улыбка.  
  
— Если ты о том, что случилось у тебя дома, то нет. Но я мысленно хлопаю тому, кто это сделал.  
  
Конечно, так он и признался. А даже если предположить, что не он, то остаётся лишь Марселин. Но я всё равно уверен, что они заодно. Естественно, своими догадками я делиться не буду. Поиграю в дурачка. Я сложил руки на груди.  
  
— То есть ты не знаешь?  
  
— Какой же ты тупой, — улыбка стала шире, — если бы я даже знал, то не сказал.  
  
Верь-не верь его легенде, а суть одна: либо он сам это видел, либо ему кто-то рассказал. И всё же я уверен, что он не один. Надо поговорить с Марселин.  
  
Возвращаясь в свой класс, я всё больше убеждался в том, что попал в какой-то детектив. Есть преступник, которого необходимо вычислить. Есть главный герой — я (а ещё сегодня казалось, что второстепенный). Есть мой враг, который, скорее всего, и есть преступник. Только пока никто не умирает. Надеюсь, и не умрёт до последней точки.  
  
Марселин сегодня в школе так и не объявилась. Едва дождавшись конца уроков, я помчался к ней домой на всех парах. Прогуливает, скорее всего. Или проспала. Или ещё сто пятьдесят причин. Это не так уж и важно было.  
  
У двери я замер. С чего я решил, что она вообще захочет со мной говорить? Но попытка не пытка. Я постучался.


	10. Глава 10. Радужное будущее

Я постучался. За дверью раздались тихие шаги. Чувствую себя охотником. А «лань» может испугаться меня, если увидит в глазок. Буквально за секунду до того, как она подошла к двери, я закрыл его рукой.   
  
— Кто там?.. — послышался дрожащий голос Марселин. Я промолчал и стал ждать, пока она выйдет и сама проверит.   
  
…Однако это делать никто не торопился. Марселин терпеливо ждала. Ну да, такая осторожность вполне логична, но сторожить дверь? Серьёзно?   
  
Спустя две минуты она пошла обратно. Чёрт, нельзя упускать. Я снова постучался. Уверен, Марселин сейчас нехило испугалась.   
  
— Кто там? — вновь послышалось за дверью.   
  
— Это я.   
  
Вероятность того, что она не узнает меня по голосу, была равна нулю. Но всё же попытаться стоило.   
  
Голос из робкого тут же превратился в раздражённый:   
  
— Уходи!   
  
— Послушай, я понимаю, что… — начал было я, но меня перебили:   
  
— Тебе мало было? Опять хочешь надо мной поиздеваться? А хрен тебе, я вызываю полицию! — кричала Марселин из-за двери.   
  
— Просто выслушай меня, — я старался говорить спокойно, кто знает, что она учудит, — не надо никого вызывать. Я уйду, если ты ответишь на один-единственный вопрос.   
  
Как ни странно, Марселин меня не перебивала. Поражаюсь её терпеливости. Хотя я вполне заслужил такое отношение, нельзя сказать, что меня совесть мучает, я просто понимаю, что в трезвом состоянии мне бы такое в голову не пришло. При этом я знаю, что это ужасно, неправильно, но нет ни чувства вины, ни скребущихся кошек на душе.   
  
— Ты причастна к тому, что произошло у меня дома?   
  
Молчание.   
  
— Отвечай.   
  
Результат тот же.   
  
— Марс…   
  
— Не называй меня так!   
  
В дверь прилетело что-то тяжёлое.   
  
— Я знаю, ты злишься из-за того, что было тогда, знаю, что нет мне прощения, знаю, что виноват, но надо жить дальше, блин!   
  
— Да что ты вообще в этом понимаешь?! — Кажется, Марселин была на грани истерики. Я прижался к двери спиной и вздохнул.   
  
— Я знаю, о чём говорю. Понимаю, такое нелегко забыть, но это не повод теперь всю жизнь гробить… — я запнулся, подбирая слова. — Это _уже_ случилось, это теперь не исправить, в жизни всё равно ещё много херни будет, если так убиваться из-за всего подряд, то какой смысл в твоём существовании?   
  
В ответ снова тишина.   
  
— Если тебе станет от этого легче, то можешь со мной сделать то же самое.   
  
Конечно, это было не всерьёз, но мне нужно, чтобы она пошла на контакт.   
  
— Пожалуйста… Я правда хочу загладить свою вину. Если ты согласна, тогда выйди или впусти меня.   
  
— Я тебе не верю, — тихо, но твёрдо сказала Марселин.   
  
Так, ладно… Попробуем другой вариант.   
  
— Можешь своего Эша позвать в качестве страховки.   
  
— Он не мой! — прошипела она.   
  
— Хорошо-хорошо. Просто он мне мстит за тебя.   
  
Однако ты не знаешь, что ему на деле плевать на тебя, как ещё объяснить наличие новой (или уже бывшей?) подружки?   
  
— Правда? — интонация сменилась на любопытную. Что ж такого у вас случилось? Теперь и мне интересно, чёрт возьми. Может, он сам её бросил? Как бы там ни было, теперь я знаю на один способ больше примирения с бывшей.   
  
— Ладно. Я подумаю. А теперь уходи, видеть тебя не могу!   
  
Миссия отчасти выполнена. Я уверен, что Марселин согласится. На её месте я бы тоже хотел отомстить.   
  
Только вот что мне делать, когда придётся платить по счетам?.. С её Эшем я не справлюсь. Даже страшно представить, что она будет в меня пихать. О комфорте в виде смазки, скорее всего, никто и не подумает, чтобы было больнее. И буду потом по больницам ездить… Я скривился. Очень радужное будущее, ага… Молодец, Ли.   
  
В голову пришёл другой вариант. Если она заставит Эша… Нет, я даже мысленно не могу это произнести! Я почувствовал, как внутри всё сжалось от страха. Маловероятно, что он согласится… Хоть это радует. В следующий раз нужно разговорить её, а потом избегать этих двоих. Не хочу. Не хочу. В который раз убеждаюсь, какой же ты баран, Ли. Сам всё портишь.   
  
Домой я зашёл с чувством тревоги. Сказать, что я переживал за свою жопу, — это не сказать ничего.   
  
Внутри уже было более-менее чисто. Родители ещё не вернулись. Я чувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, которому страшно одному. Как бы там ни было, наличие в доме хоть кого-то ещё добавляет чувство защищённости и прикрытого тыла. Пора, видимо, позвонить старым друзьям. Всё равно мы давно не общались. Я достал из кармана телефон и набрал Джека. Гудки… Давай, отвечай… Я был в шаге от паники и расхаживания кругами по комнате.   
  
— Да? — спросил женский голос. Я и забыл, что у него есть девушка.   
  
— Привет, Ким. Передай телефон Джеку, пожалуйста.   
  
— Хорошо, — она засмеялась. На фоне слышались гул голосов, обрывки музыки. Сразу ясно, гуляют. Как же мне хотелось в тот момент оказаться рядом с ними. Столько всего навалилось, скажи мне кто об этом две недели назад, ни за что бы не поверил. За своими мыслями я не заметил, как Джек несколько раз сказал «алло».   
  
— Извини, задумался.   
  
— Чёрт, что они с тобой сделали?   
  
— Даже не знаю, с чего начать… — вздохнул я. — В общем, я изнасиловал свою одноклассницу.   
  
— О, да ты на новый уровень перешёл, — он засмеялся. Я вдруг почувствовал себя неловко. Я действительно поменялся.   
  
— Ага, только проблема в том, что она и её парень, похоже, ответят мне тем же.   
  
Я опускал некоторые незначительные детали. Он прекратил смеяться.   
  
— Ты его видел? Может, вообще дрыщ, так что не придётся напрягаться.   
  
Я подошёл к окну.   
  
— Видел. И даже дрался. Шансов у меня против него ноль.   
  
— Н-да… Что я могу тебе сказать? Ты в дерьме.   
  
— Спасибо, а то я не догадался, — съязвил я. Джека это, однако, не оскорбило.   
  
— Расслабься, мы тебе поможем.   
  
А вот тут я снова занервничал. Там нас всегда боялись, когда мы были вместе, но по одиночке не представляли особой угрозы. Нашим врагам здорово доставалось. И тогда я не считал это чем-то неправильным… Типа око за око, зуб за зуб. Только у нас за око была голова, а за зуб — челюсть.   
  
— Жди.   
  
Он отключился, а мне стало как-то гадко на душе. Раньше мы были друзьями, а сейчас совсем чужие. Я изменился, они остались теми же. Но ссориться с такими — себе дороже. Отомстят похлеще Эша с Марселин. Может, я рано начал бить тревогу? Она ж ещё не согласилась.   
  
Я зашёл в Интернет и стал проверять сообщения, чтобы отвлечься. Было три новых. Одно от Фионы, а остальные — от незнакомого фейка. Я решил первым делом посмотреть последние.   
  
Когда я их открыл, по спине прошёлся холодок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Много диалогов, но они здесь нужны.


	11. Глава 11. Страх

В сообщении было десять фотографий моей разгромленной гостиной в разных ракурсах. Это явно либо их пособник, либо кто-то из них, третьего не дано. Я попытался открыть страницу отправившего, но вылетала ошибка: «Аккаунт пользователя удалён». Ладно. Так, отправлено сегодня в 0:37. Что они пытаются мне этим сказать? Впрочем, если раньше это можно было спихнуть на левых грабителей, так как у меня были лишь догадки, то сейчас понятно, что это недоброжелатели — такой жирный намёк, даже намёчище.

От Фионы пришла ссылка, которая вела на блог Эммы. Один пост был сегодняшним. Заголовок — моё имя. Интересно, это как-то связано с тем, что я сегодня с ней перекинулся парой фраз?

«Сбор материала окончен. Простите за ожидание.

Маршалл Ли у нас меньше двух недель, а уже успел нашуметь. Сначала вечеринка у Марселин Абадир. Многие знали, что закончится всё для него плохо, но никто даже не мог предположить, что это случится прямо во время их концерта. Маршалл, к слову, фальшивит. Но к чему слова, когда у нас есть видео с несколькими тысячами просмотров? Ниже я, как всегда, даю ссылку на него с фотографиями».

Я не фальшивлю. Просто у меня тогда голос дрожал. Можно подумать, все такие смелые и не боятся выступать перед толпой, только я занервничал. Я пролистал дальше.

«Но на этом дело не кончилось. После своего позора Ли вернулся в не самом трезвом состоянии и куда-то потащил Марселин. Позже послышались крики из комнаты, где Абадир, как она сама позже сказала, избили. На этом бы дело и заглохло, но её бывший парень (Эш) не захотел смириться с этим и попытался подраться с Маршаллом. Видео снова ниже. Официально пока ничья».

Эм… Вроде бы мой удар был последним, он упал, я выиграл, разве нет?

«Однако на этом тоже не конец. Возможно, это сделал сам Эш, возможно, его друзья, но суть одна: кто-то ворвался к Ли в дом и разгромил гостиную. Фото тоже внизу».

Так, а вот это меня уже напрягло. Откуда у неё фото? Может, тот же чувак прислал? Один хрен знает.

Кстати, я заметил, что про Фиону ни слова. Видимо, её считали здесь второстепенной. Оно и лучше для неё.

«Сегодня Маршалл лично подошёл ко мне и спросил, в каком классе Эш. Я честно ответила ему. Видимо, разборки продолжаются, ждём ещё больше „мяса“ и второй части. До встречи».

Ниже были две ссылки на YouTube (очевидно, те самые видео), фотографии с вечеринки и моей гостиной, правда, лишь две. За мной всё это время следили?.. Но почему тогда ни слова о том, что я сегодня разговаривал с Марселин через её дверь? Хотя… прошло же от силы пятнадцать минут. Странно это всё.

Я услышал звук проворачивающегося в замке ключа и замер, прислушиваясь. За те несколько секунд, пока дверь открывалась, я успел три раза мысленно построить кирпичный завод.

— Мы дома, — услышал я голос маман. Фух. Родители. Впервые я испытываю от этого облегчение. Кстати, сегодня они рано. Наверное, отпросились с работы. Если похороны — это уважительная причина, можно прогулять школу под этим предлогом.

— Привет, — ответил я. Давно мы не здоровались, хотя я не помню, когда в последний раз подходил к двери и встречал их… — Что-то вы рано.

Отец тем временем зашёл внутрь и сразу пошёл в их спальню с какими-то пакетами в руках. Даже знать не хочу, что там.

— Мы взяли отгул. Нужно собрать вещи и кое-что докупить, — без каких-либо эмоций сказала мама. Я удивлён, почему она так себя ведёт? Не плачет, не смотрит в одну точку, не пытается себя убить (нашёл время шутить, блин). Ей будто всё равно. Хотя вдруг так и есть? Правда, я слышал мнение, что вся эта беготня с оформлением, похоронами и прочим придумана для того, чтобы отвлечься, а потом вроде как уже отпустило, плакать не хочется.

— Значит, завтра я не иду в школу? — с плохо скрытой надеждой в голосе спросил я. Актёр из меня никакой. Но мама, кажется, ничего не заподозрила.

— Идёшь. Мы твои вещи соберём сами. Завтра уезжаем.

Чёрт. Накрылось всё. Туда ехать достаточно долго, значит, мы почти наверняка пробудем там всю субботу. Но… нахрена мне их слушаться? Прогуляю, никто и не узнает. Лучше уж сегодня-завтра с этим разобраться, а потом валить из города. С другой стороны, я мог бы всё отменить под этим предлогом. Твою мать, как же всё сложно… Ну почему я сначала делаю, а потом думаю?

— Ладно, я пойду делать уроки, — ответил я и как можно быстрее побежал наверх, не дав ей ничего ответить.

Закрыв дверь на замок, я сел под ней. Естественно, домашка меня сейчас волновала меньше всего. И пусть мне оставалось учиться в школе чуть меньше двух лет, меня мало волновали оценки. Я знал, что по-любому стану музыкантом. Работа в офисе не для меня. Даже если играть придётся в дешёвых клубах для пьяных наркоманов, это всё равно лучше перекладывания бумажек. И даже если мне придётся вести бомжеватый образ жизни, то от своего не отступлюсь. Почти все известные группы переживали такое. Кто-то ломался, а кто-то становился тем, кто он есть сейчас. И я не хочу быть одним из поломанных.

Тем не менее пока я живу в настоящем, а не в будущем, и должно меня волновать то, что происходит сейчас. Из этого выходит вполне логичный вопрос: что делать?

Всё отменить, сесть на жопу и ждать или прогулять и всё решить?

Кое в чём моим друзьям повезло. Они совершеннолетние и в школу не ходят. И уже не так сильно зависят от решения родителей.

Ладно, посмотрим, что принесёт нам завтра. А пока… Почему бы не отвлечься очередным шутером?

***

 

Говорят, утро вечера мудренее. Но это не мой случай. Я первое время торможу и только потом уже начинаю нормально соображать. Окружающий мир требует немедленного включения в него и вырывает меня из сна. Оказалось, будильник.

Почему-то мне снова страшно идти. И не посоветуешься ведь ни с кем. Некоторые и так слишком много знают. Но выбора у меня нет.

Вздохнув, я пошёл в душ. Минут десять стоял под холодной водой. Мне не хотелось мыться, просто нужно было освежиться и немного успокоиться. На еду я забил. Кусок в горло не лез. Не уверен, что вообще с теми учебниками иду. Впервые себя так чувствую.

В школе я резко словно очнулся. Все смотрели на меня так, будто что-то знают. И постоянно перешёптывались, когда я проходил мимо. Неужели дело в той записи? Впрочем, когда я стану известным, меня тоже будут так обсуждать. Лучше привыкнуть сейчас. Оптимизм, как всегда, нагрянул тогда, когда не ждали.

Ну «избил» я её. Вот кого это волнует? Им лишь бы кости перемыть друг другу.

Я уверенно пошёл в класс (наконец-то сориентировался), выпрямившись и высоко подняв голову, показывая, что мне нет до них дела. Невольно даже улыбнулся. Естественно, вниз я не смотрел, поэтому, когда моя нога наткнулась на что-то твёрдое, полетел на пол. Послышался смех нескольких людей, словно они стоят вокруг меня. Я начал подниматься, но тут меня кто-то сильно пнул под бок. Сука, больно…

— Так тебе и надо, кретин! — кто-то крикнул мне, а после заржал. Да хрен с ними. Как бы они меня ни бесили, сейчас у меня проблемы посерьёзнее. Как раз прозвенел звонок. Я встал и пошёл в класс.

Фиона была на месте. Как и Марселин. Но ни та, ни другая не смотрели в мою сторону. Я сел на своё место. Фиона по-прежнему меня игнорировала. В принципе, я могу её понять. Но не совсем. Обижаться на слова левого чувака как-то глупо. Если только она не втрескалась в меня. Правда, даже такое поведение будет не слишком логичным.

— Доброе утро, — сказал я, пытаясь начать разговор.

— Доброе, — холодно ответила она.

— Как дела?

— Отстань. — Фиона отодвинула стул подальше от меня.

Ладно… Пока не буду её трогать.

Я хотел было сделать вид, что читаю, но тут в меня прилетела скомканная бумажка, отскочив от головы и приземлившись на пол. Я поднял её и развернул.

«Я согласна».

И тут мне снова стало страшно.


	12. Глава 12. Друзья

Весь день меня как-то пытались подколоть или достать. То ещё одна подножка, то швыряли в меня всякую хрень, то толкали, то оскорбляли. На удивление, я ни разу не ответил. Да мне просто памятник надо поставить за терпение. Хотя, думаю, если бы мне было до них дело, то я бы по-любому ответил.

Все время я безуспешно пытался разговорить Фиону, но она либо так отвечала, что разговор продолжить было невозможно, либо молчала. После уроков к ней подошёл Финн, и они вместе поехали домой. Я хотел пойти за ними, но передумал. Какой смысл? Если у меня не получилось с ней поговорить до этого, где гарантия, что она при брате не станет молчать? К тому же я совсем не знаю его характер — может, он дико агрессивный.

Я вздохнул. Сегодня пятница, все разбегаются по домам как можно скорее. И если я буду стоять на месте, то не смогу слиться с толпой. А это значит, что найти меня проще простого. И я так просто уже не смогу отвертеться…

Я побежал домой, огибая привычный путь, ведь я всё ещё живу напротив Марселин. И по дороге пересекаться с ней совсем не хотелось. К счастью, в этот раз я додумался открыть карту в телефоне и не заблудиться. Через полчаса я был уже на месте. Залетев внутрь, закрылся на все замки. Фух. Я на время в безопасности. Родителей, как обычно, не было дома.

Я почувствовал вибрацию в кармане и достал телефон. Сообщение от Джека. Что же… Теперь мне без его помощи никак. Если раньше я колебался, то теперь точно решился.

«Скажи свой адрес».

Видимо, он уже приехал или близко. В прошлый раз Джек у меня не спрашивал город, потому что я сказал его ещё в нашу последнюю встречу.

«Улица N, дом № 15. Но давай лучше встретимся в парке?»

«Ок, через пару часов будем», — почти моментально пришёл ответ. Значит, за рулём не он. Да ещё и «мы». Вся компания сразу… Я не собираюсь ждать. Может, к тому моменту родители вернутся. Или ещё хуже — Марселин и Эш придут по мою душу. А в парке хотя бы люди есть. Выбор очевиден.

***

 

Я так давно не выходил на улицу куда-то, кроме школы, что совсем забыл, каково это — чувствовать на себе лёгкие дуновения прохладного ветра и жмуриться от яркого солнца. Мне даже как-то спокойнее и легче стало. А скоро начнёт рано темнеть, пойдут дожди. Ничего против них не имею, но идти под ливнем и месить ботинками болото — сомнительное удовольствие.

Надо чем-то забить те полтора часа. Я догадался прихватить с собой комиксы, но пришлось отложить их в сторону. Три раза перечитывал одну и ту же строчку, но смысл до меня так и не доходил — мысли были заняты другим. Но скука — не самая большая цена за безопасность. Надеюсь, не мнимую.

Телефон снова завибрировал. Задержатся или немного раньше будут? Я разблокировал экран, увидел сообщение… и внутри вновь похолодело.

«Эш согласен».

Вдогонку тут же пришло второе: «Жди в воскресенье». Номер отправителя был скрыт, но очевидно, что это Марселин. Зря я указывал свой телефон в личной информации. Просто тогда я думал, что он нафиг никому не нужен.

Странно, почему она так легко согласилась и поверила мне? Тут явно какой-то подвох… Может, это вообще подстава, а на деле она придёт с копами? Хотя… Нет, надо как минимум заявление написать и возбудить дело. Раз Марселин изначально не сделала это, ибо пожалела, то смысл сейчас, когда ноль доказательств? К тому же это может просочиться в школу, чего она явно не хочет, раз соврала про избиение. А может, она вообще снимет на видео мой позор, если до него дойдёт. Или притащит Эша и попросит отправить меня в больницу. Самым лайтовым вариантом для меня было бы избиение с открытыми переломами, сотрясением и прочими радостями жизни. Чёрт, я вообще не знаю, чего от неё ждать. Всё так запутанно… Да, точно без Джека никак.

***

 

Солнце медленно, но верно клонилось к горизонту. Людей в парке всё меньше. Через полчаса-час будет темно. Где же они? На звонки и сообщения Джек не отвечал. Я, конечно, благодарен ему, ведь он всё бросил и поехал меня спасать, но… МНЕ, СУКА, СТРАШНО! Я нервничаю с каждой секундой всё больше. А если они по дороге попали в аварию? Даже думать не хочу.

Меня кто-то хлопнул по плечу. На секунду я даже слегка испугался от неожиданности, а после обернулся.

Они. Джек, Кит, Эрик — вся наша компания.

Зачем только так делать? Можно было позвонить или появиться передо мной. Может, меня тут не было. Впрочем, неважно. Я всё же благодарен им.

Они все странно улыбнулись, а Эрик вообще начал смеяться:

— Видел бы ты своё лицо!

Но Джек прекратил раньше всех и заткнул остальных:

— Ну ладно вам, он и так нервный весь.

Неужели так заметно?.. Да, сначала я испугался. Но я как на иголках всю вторую половину дня.

Я встал со скамейки.

— Чего молчишь как партизан? — спросил Кит.

— Так вышло. Не знаю, что сказать, кроме благодарности, — ответил я.

— Пока не за что благодарить, — сказал Джек.

— Кстати, пока мы ехали, уже придумали план, — напомнил о себе Эрик. План, значит… Ничего хорошего это не означало. Не знаю, что они там придумали, но Марселин точно такого не заслужила.

— Ребят, — начал я, — спасибо, что согласились помочь. Но не нужно ничего такого делать. Просто припугните эту стерву и её хахаля, чтоб знали своё место.

Эту стерву? Хахаля? Я сам от себя не ожидал подобных слов. Выходит, я будто специально выставляю их в плохом свете, чтобы обелить себя.

— Не вопрос, — ответил Джек.

— И желательно сделать всё сегодня. Завтра я не смогу, меня заставят ехать на похороны, — продолжал я.

— Похороны? — одновременно переспросили Кит и Эрик.

— У тебя кто-то умер?

— Бабка. Не поехать не получится. Так что, просто ворвёмся и припугнём?

— Идея хорошая, но скучная, — ответил Эрик. Ему всегда хотелось не столько отомстить, сколько повеселиться.

— Ты как всегда, — обратился к нему Кит.

— Там уже разберёмся, — это уже был Джек. Значит, это может закончиться как полным пиздецом, так и относительно безобидно…

Ладно, я сам на это подписался. Но зато теперь я действительно чувствую себя в безопасности. Я невольно ухмыльнулся.

***

 

Мы пошли ко мне, разделившись на две группы. Я шёл с Джеком более короткой дорогой. Эрик и Кит не заблудятся — навигатор, все дела. Если даже родители вернулись, мне надо всего-то переодеться и свалить. Машину они оставили где-то за городом. По номеру не должны как-то отследить — взята в прокат. На улице уже было темно, что облегчало нам задачу.

Свет в окнах не горел. Отлично. Мы обошли так, словно жили не тут, а дальше, попетляли между домами и оказались у заднего входа. Я ловко достал ключи и как можно бесшумнее открыл дверь. Свет мы не включали — незачем привлекать внимание.

Джек остался внизу, а я поднялся наверх и, светя себе с помощью телефона, нашёл свои старые вещи: какую-то чёрную кофту, того же цвета брюки и почти развалившиеся кеды. Не хотел выкидывать — будто знал, что пригодятся, хотя на самом деле с ними были связаны некоторые значимые воспоминания. Меня по ним никто не узнает. Никто меня не видел в таком виде в этом городе.

Я быстро переоделся и надел маску. Потом взял один из своих старых рюкзаков (почему я ничего не выкидываю?), на всякий положив туда одежду, и спустился вниз. Джек уже был готов. Мы ни слова друг другу не сказали, но было и так ясно: дождёмся остальных, разберёмся с Марселин, а потом Эш. Всеми правдами и неправдами мы добыли его адрес. Если честно, Кит просто взломал его страницу и нашёл нужную информацию. Этим мы и занимались в парке. Нельзя же узнавать от знакомых — в случае чего все подумают на меня.

Мы как можно тише вышли из дома и написали этим двоим. Через пять минут Кит и Эрик были на месте. Мы отошли подальше, снова попетляли между домами, но в конце концов оказались у дома Абадиров. Родители Марселин всё ещё должны быть в Канаде — две недели не прошло. Поэтому она точно одна.

Задняя дверь у них тоже была — почти все дома по одному типу. А у таких замки почему-то самые лёгкие. И следят за ними меньше. Тупые. Эрик быстро взломал его отмычками. Чем дальше, тем больше я чувствую себя лишним — хакер, взломщик, лидер, а какой толк от меня? Как для команды никакой, но мы в первую очередь друзья и только потом сообщники.

Мы тихо зашли внутрь. Хотя совсем уж бесшумно не вышло — из комнаты, где, видимо, сидела Марселин и смотрела телик, послышалось какое-то копошение.


	13. Глава 13. Месть

Мы спрятались за стеной. Ну, как спрятались — просто на время скрылись. Она выйдет в коридор, дойдёт до угла, и тут мы на неё набросимся.

Послышались шаги в сторону коридора, а после испуганный голос Марселин:

— Кто здесь?..

Как будто убийца или грабитель так сразу выдаст себя. Лично я всегда списывал подобное на глюки. Просто слышишь, к примеру, звуки падения какой-то херни, приходишь в комнату, а всё лежит на месте. Вот я и перестал обращать внимание. А потом нас обокрали, когда я был один. Мне тогда очень повезло, что они со мной ничего не сделали и решили вообще не заходить. Может, испугались, а может, решили, что так проблем будет меньше.

Марселин пошла в нашу сторону. Все приготовились. Как только она показалась из-за угла, Джек быстро подскочил к ней сзади, одной рукой закрыл ей рот и приставил к горлу нож второй. Марселин застыла. Кажется, настолько охренела, что даже брыкаться не собиралась, не то что визжать. В темноте было плохо видно, но я уверен, что она сейчас бледнее обычного.

Джек слегка отошёл в сторону, не убирая нож, Кит схватил Марселин за руки, а Эрик их связывал верёвкой. Я нерешительно смотрел на всё это. Как же мне не хотелось принимать участие в запугивании. Я даже не знал, что мне делать. Они и без меня прекрасно справлялись. Но не могу же я так просто слиться. Думай, Ли…

Закончив с руками, Джек прижал её к стене. Остальные стояли чуть дальше. Я так и не решился выйти из угла.

Он легко провёл кончиком ножа по шее Марселин, но не разрезал кожу. И хорошо — только этого не хватало.

— Отстань от Маршалла. Поняла, стерва? — зло прошипел Джек. — Иначе… — Он слегка надавил на нож, и я заметил капли крови. Бля. Я чуть было не сорвался, но остался на месте. Вряд ли она меня заметила. Не до того. Да и неловко мне. Короче, я тупо зассал вылезать. Но бля. Зачем? Порез неглубокий, но это уже выходит за рамки припугивания.

Марселин нервно сглотнула и кивнула. Но Джек не стал убирать нож. Что они ещё собираются делать? Ведь если всё так просто, то смысла связывать руки нет.

Он что-то шепнул остальным — настолько тихо, что я не услышал. Джек отошёл назад, а Кит и Эрик приблизились к ней. Марселин была настолько напугана, что даже не пыталась убежать. Я же больше не мог смотреть на всё это и выбежал на задний двор. Плевать, заметили или нет. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, а руки дрожали. Просто пиздец, бля. Не хочу даже знать, что там происходит. Это в любом случае слишком. Перебор. Ну нахер.

Сзади послышались шаги. Я не стал оборачиваться.

— Слился, значит?

Судя по голосу, Джек.

— Ага, — виновато вздохнул я. Но легче не становилось. Мне даже будто страшно… — Извини. Просто это, блин, слишком. Для меня.

Я ожидал чего-то подобного в ответ: «Чего ж тебя тогда совесть не остановила, а теперь твои проблемы решаем мы?» — потому что именно этого я и заслужил, но Джек бы так не сказал, разве что мысленно. На то он и друг, чтобы понять.

— Раньше ты не был таким слабонервным. Что с тобой случилось?

— Да вот всё с той грёбаной вечеринки и началось. Стыдно признавать, но мне, бля, страшно.

— Больше тебе бояться нечего, — в голосе чувствовалась лёгкая насмешка. — Развлекутся с твоей этой… как её… Неважно. Теперь она будет бояться. И в полицию не заявит.

— С чего ты взял? — спросил я, хотя знал ответ.

— Если она не накатала заяву до этого, хотя знала тебя, то на непонятных ноунеймов тем более. Она же не знает, как мы выглядим, тем более мы из другого города.

— Логично.

По голосу она бы меня тоже не узнала. Во-первых, она сейчас вряд ли прислушивается, во-вторых, в доме плохо слышно, в-третьих, мы говорили шёпотом. Но Марселин поняла, что это мои кореши, пусть и не знала, что я был среди них в ту ночь.

Джек закурил, а я молча смотрел на небо и ждал. Звёзды, созвездия, луна. Это почему-то напомнило мне ту прогулку с Фионой.

Минут через десять Кит и Эрик вышли из дома.

— Она хоть живая? — спросил я и получил в ответ кивок.

***

 

Снова бродя окольными путями, едва не заблудившись — всё же я ещё не так хорошо знал город, — мы добрались до пункта назначения. Вспомнился фильм, который я недавно смотрел. Судя по тому, что в окнах не горел свет, дом пустой. Ещё слишком рано, чтобы спать.

— У меня идея, — вдруг каким-то весёлым голосом сказал Эрик. Значит, можно ждать очередного пиздеца. — Раз там никого нет, давайте подожжём дом?

Да, я угадал. Задумка понравилась всем, кроме, естественно, меня. Я ненавидел этого гада, но его семья ни в чём не виновата. Озвучивать я это, конечно, не стал, ведь я и так накосячил перед ними. Да и, если подумать, Эшу это не помешало разгромить нашу гостиную. Я же уже говорил про око и голову?

Эрик легко взломал и эту дверь. Мы зашли внутрь. Действительно никого. Что и следовало ожидать.

— Как насчёт что-нибудь стащить, а потом начать? — предложил я.

— А если приедут и запалят? — спросил Кит.

— Вряд ли. Они, скорее всего, куда-то ночевать уехали. А то и на все выходные свалили, пятница же, — ответил Джек.

Они разошлись по комнатам и стали искать что ценное, интересное. Мне же ничего брать не хотелось — не потому, что я типа правильный, а просто… да и сам не знаю.

Я прошёл на кухню и включил плиту. Мы успеем сбежать по-любому. И отпечатки не оставим — для такого у всех перчатки.

Они долго не задерживались. Прошло от силы минут пять. Плита к тому моменту уже нагрелась. Но на этом мы не закончили, естественно. Нашли какие-то бумажки, подожгли их, разбросали по всему дому и быстро смылись, вновь петляя меж домов. Огонь ещё не успел распространиться, судя по виду издалека.

— Стойте, — попросил я. Все остановились и непонимающе посмотрели на меня. — Давайте пожарных вызовем? Ну, чтобы на другие дома огонь не перекинулся… Остальные-то люди не виноваты. Да и полностью сжигать же нет смысла. Пока приедут, уже всё полыхать будет.

Джек согласился, а вот остальным эта идея не понравилась, но возражать не стали. Звонили с телефона Кита — у него как раз оказалась лишняя симка. После он тут же её как смог прокусил зубами и выбросил. Перестраховка лишней не бывает.

И даже если нас заметили, то никто не найдёт. У меня даже настроение улучшилось. Теперь можно хотя бы немного расслабиться.

Мы решили разделиться. Они потом встретятся, а я же пошёл домой. По дороге переоделся за кустами и выбросил рюкзак со старой одеждой в первый попавшийся мусорный бак, а после пошёл по аллее, а не через дворы. Люди ещё были на улице, так что я ничем не выделялся. Самый обычный пешеход.

Нормальным путём я дошёл намного быстрее. В моих окнах всё ещё не горел свет. Я хотел уже забежать внутрь и обо всём забыть, как вдруг увидел у дома Марселин машину скорой.


	14. Похороны

Скорая? Неужели они избили её? Но почему так поздно приехали? Уже час прошёл, наверное. С другой стороны, какое мне дело? Меня больше волнует другое. Почему родителей всё ещё нет? Они сказали, что мы сегодня уезжаем, а дорога туда довольно долгая. Что за хрень тогда?  
  
Я вздохнул и поплёлся к двери, на ходу доставая ключи. Открыв её, включил в гостиной свет и прошёл на кухню. Весь день ничего не ел. Но только я открыл холодильник, как раздался звонок. Правда, желудку было всё равно, и он продолжал исполнять утробные серенады.  
  
Достал телефон из кармана. Джек. Ответил.  
  
— Всё нормально? — тут же спросил он.  
  
— Да, спасибо. Только вы немного перестарались, похоже. Видел скорую возле её дома.  
  
— Могло быть и хуже, — абсолютно спокойно ответил Джек.  
  
— Ага… — протянул я, одной рукой держа трубку у уха, а второй — ковыряясь в холодильнике. Ничего более-менее съедобного. Придётся опять себе омлет жарить.  
  
— Завтра отзвонишься, — сказал он и сбросил. Даже ответить не успел — тут же раздались гудки.  
  
Я быстро разобрался с нехитрым ужином и только сел за стол, как пришли родители. Твою мать, очень вовремя.  
  
Отец прошёл в спальню, а мама зашла на кухню.  
  
— Быстро доедай. Прямо сейчас поедем.  
  
— Где вы были весь день? — с нотками раздражения ответил я. Как бы мне на руку, что их не было весь день, но если бы всё было нормально, то я бы разозлился.  
  
— Мы же вчера тебе сказали, что надо кое-что докупить. Ешь и собирайся, — не терпящим возражения тоном потребовала мать. В принципе, мне всё равно. Но даже так они не могут без выпендрежа, похоже. Просто я не понимаю, что они второй день подряд покупают.  
  
Скрипя зубами, я доел свою подгоревшую (впрочем, ничего нового) стряпню, под внимательным взором маман помыл посуду и ушёл к себе. Вещи, как и сказала она вчера, были уже собраны, но мне надо было переодеться и кое-что ещё взять.  
  
Нарядившись а-ля гот из прошлого, я взял свой ноут, зарядки к нему и к телефону, наушники и пару комиксов на всякий случай. Запихал всё в сумку и спустился вниз.  
  
Когда мы уже были в машине, я как можно удобнее устроился на заднем сидении и закрыл глаза. Впереди был ещё долгий путь, поэтому можно поспать. Тем более я не выспался.  
  


***

  
Проснулся я от того, что меня тормошила мать и на редкость ласковым (sic!) голосом просила встать. Её слова доносились до меня словно сквозь пелену, но вскоре пришёл в себя и выполз из машины. Было ещё темно, а часы показывали три ночи. Как ни странно, я чувствовал себя выспавшимся.  
  
Итак, приехали мы в дом к маминой сестре — Аде. Бабка последние месяцы жила с ней, потому что из больницы их, скажем так, попросили. Мама всегда отзывалась о ней очень холодно и не раз упоминала, что она была любимым ребёнком. Наверное, это объясняет тот факт, что маман не очень-то и похожа на дочь в трауре, то есть недолюбливает бабку за то, что ей, похоже, мало внимания уделяли в детстве. Радует, что в этом смысле она полностью повторяет свою собственную мать. Меня устраивает, что мы живём как соседи. Они не трогают меня, а я не трогаю их. Вроде такая политика раньше была у США по отношению к Европе? Кажется, это единственное, что я запомнил по истории, да и то смутно.  
  
Но всё это не важно. В детстве меня иногда сплавляли сюда летом, и я играл с дочкой Ады — Мэри. Она была на полтора года меня младше. Сейчас ей должно быть шестнадцать. Я в последний раз видел Мэри в её двенадцать лет, и уже тогда она неистово доставляла своим внешним видом. Сейчас она наверняка просто огонь.  
  
За всеми этими мыслями я с трудом сдержал ухмылку. В конце концов, нельзя забывать, по какому поводу мы сюда приехали, а то это будет странно выглядеть. Нужно сделать вид, что мне хотя бы не радостно, а потом уже изображать страдания.  
  
Мы подошли к двери. Мать постучалась, и дверь почти тут же открыла Ада. Явно ждала. Обе холодно поздоровались друг с другом, затем Ада — чуть мягче с отцом и, наконец, доброжелательно со мной. Что ж, несмотря на то, что они обе явно ненавидят друг друга, меня Ада любила (или хотя бы делала вид). Впрочем, я надолго у неё не оставался, поэтому особых проблем не доставлял бы априори, ведь терпеть всего ничего — неделю-две. Сейчас вообще одну ночь.  
  
Она пригласила нас внутрь, и мы зашли. Пока отец таскал сумки и пакеты, я осматривал дом. Кажется, здесь совершенно ничего не поменялось. Даже сама Ада встретила нас в своём обычном халате. Правда, лицо было уставшим. Либо мы ей доставили немало проблем этими ночными визитами, либо она тут единственный человек, кому не всё равно.  
  
— Ведите себя потише, не разбудите Мэри, — попросила Ада, и я вспомнил о причинах своей радости. Могу поспорить, она спит там же. Но это всё завтра. Хоть я и вроде как выспался, но не против поспать ещё, к тому же надо как-то занять время до утра.  
  
Место нашлось всем. Мама с отцом на диване, я на раскладушке. Не очень удобно, но лучше пола. Я положил голову на подушку и тут же отключился.  
  


***

  
Когда я проснулся, было раннее утро. Часы на тумбочке показывали шесть с копейками. Видимо, это потому, что я заснул раньше обычного, да и лёг выспавшимся, пусть и вырубился довольно скоро. Ладно, неважно. Скорее всего, в середине дня начну зевать.  
  
Присев на раскладушке, я посмотрел на предков. Спят. Ничего удивительного — три часа назад приехали. Потянувшись, встал, взял вещи и пошёл в ванную. По-хорошему, конечно, надо полностью одеться, но кто меня увидит в шесть утра?  
  
Как я и предполагал, планировка всё та же. Много времени душ не занял. Есть мне особо не хотелось, поэтому, конечно же, было очевидно, куда я пойду.  
  
К Мэри.  
  
Я усмехнулся от своих же фантазий и в предвкушении пошёл к её комнате. Я не собирался делать ничего такого, просто хотел посмотреть на «спящую красавицу». Хотя представлял я себе много чего, но понятия не имел, как оно будет на самом деле.  
  
На полпути я остановился.  
  
И вправду. А если всё не так клёво, как я себе нарисовал? Будет отстой, если окажется именно так. Накрутить самого себя и разочароваться — что может быть хуже? Но я должен знать. Сейчас же. Рано или поздно она проснётся сама. Не хочется оттягивать момент. А так хоть сразу узнаю.  
  
Двинувшись дальше, быстро нашёл нужную комнату. Из-за двери доносилось сопение. Спит. Повезло же мне.  
  
Я тихонько приоткрыл её, заглянул внутрь… и офигел.  
  
Конечно, не то чтобы я думал, что комната останется той же самой, какой я её запомнил, но я вовсе не ожидал, что все стены будут завешаны плакатами из разных аниме и её рисунками. Его я никогда не смотрел, поэтому ничего интересного я в них не нашёл. Но эти плакаты были как бельмо на глазу — настолько кричаще-яркие, что невольно обращаешь внимание, поэтому кровать я нашёл не сразу. К моему огромнейшему разочарованию, Мэри спала, замотавшись в одеяло и отвернувшись к стене, поэтому разглядеть что-либо мне не удалось.  
  
Вздохнув, я закрыл дверь и бесцельно пошёл по коридору дальше. Хуже оказаться, пожалуй, не могло. И скучно-то как. Я даже не знаю, чем мне заняться. Обычно я большую часть свободного времени посвящал игре на гитаре, поэтому такой вопрос даже не возникал, но сейчас мне даже задротить в шутеры скучно. Будто это было смыслом всей моей жизни. А для чего я живу вообще? Может, я завтра заболею и тоже сдохну, как бабка. М-да, нашёл тему для размышлений. Но, если подумать, действительно — а зачем я существую? Конечно, я хочу когда-нибудь стать известным музыкантом, но что я буду делать в остальное время, свободное от игры? Да уж, никогда бы не подумал, что мне настолько скучно жить, что я даже не мог себе дело найти. В другие дни у меня всегда были какие-то дела — хотя бы та же школа, которую надо отсидеть от звонка до звонка, — но именно сейчас, когда у меня куча свободного времени, я просто не знаю, куда его деть.  
  
Не знаю, сколько времени я так бродил по коридору, но мысли были примерно в том же ключе. Не знаю и до чего бы я дошёл с ними, если бы не проснулись родители, — до суицида, до бренности и бессмысленности бытия? Мне явно рано думать о таком в мои-то семнадцать.  
  
Мы вместе поели, но я не чувствовал ни голода, ни вкуса еды и жевал чисто на автомате, всё больше погружаясь в эти невесёлые мысли. Вскоре и Ада к нам подтянулась, но я не обратил на неё внимания. Как, впрочем, и на меня кто-либо, потому что все наверняка думали, что я так расстроен из-за бабки. Оно и к лучшему. Не люблю, когда в душу лезут.  
  
Даже приход Мэри не поднял настроение, как ни странно. Я сперва думал, что дело в этом, но мне как-то было не до неё. Да и что бы обо мне подумала и она, и остальные, если бы я к ней лезть начал в такой-то ситуации? Вряд ли ей так же всё равно, как и мне. Я уверен, она хороший человек, не то что я.  
  
Весь оставшийся день я чувствовал себя так, словно познал какую-то страшную истину, из-за которой теперь не хочется жить. Похороны прошли как в тумане. Не помню, как несли гроб, толкали задушевные речи, бросали землю и так далее. Только кадры, не более. Затем мы собрались, сели в машину, и я, посмотрев с минуту на удаляющийся дом, заснул.


End file.
